Aux portes de Luna
by yushisan
Summary: Et si la réalité de Tom Jedusor et de Luna Lovegood se téléscopaient par moment ? Ils ont tous les deux 16 bien que des années les séparent, c'est une rencontre improbable qui laissera des traces sur celui qui deviendra l'un des plus dangereux sorciers du monde.
1. Chapitre premier

Aux portes de Luna

CHAPITRE 1

Il marchait d'un pas rapide et déterminé, les autres élèves qui partageaient avec lui le château le laissait passer, parfois se scindaient en deux groupes pour que rien ne puisse altérer sa marche. Des bruits courraient dans l'école, de sombres rumeurs que chacun avait à cœur de colporter, entre deux cours, au moment des repas sans jamais oser le regarder directement, ou dans les dortoirs, la nuit, avant de s'endormir, glaçant le sang de chacun.

Bien sûr, certains ne prenaient pas trop les racontars trop au sérieux, souvent des garçons, parfois quelques filles. " Il ne faut rien exagérer ! disaient ses personnes incrédules, c'est vrai qu'il a une allure inquiétante, hormis cela vous êtes bien naïfs". Ces rumeurs arrangeaient comme dérangeaient le concerné. Il aimait à savoir sa puissance s'asseoir petit à petit dans les cœurs de ses camarades, parce qu'un jour ils seront les premiers à répandre son nom, le nom qu'il s'était choisi l'année dernière. Ils seront les premiers à répandre comme une traînée de poudre ce qui les attendaient tous. Il réussirait là où d'autres avaient échoué lamentablement, ne prenant pas la mesure de leurs adversaires. Un jour, le monde serait sous sa coupe et sera régi selon ses propres règles, les règles des sorciers, la puissance devait régner et non se cacher comme des rats honteux d'être ce qu'elle est. La puissance est pure et ça personne ne l'avait compris, hormis lui. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite en besogne. Il rentrait à peine en sixième année et il voulait finir ses études, commencer son grand dessein à la fin de sa septième année, mettant les pièces du puzzle en ordre, avec patience et minutie, afin de mettre en marche la machine implacable sans plus de prélude dès le premier jour de sa vie comme non-étudiant.

Mais pour que son plan qu'il avait commencé à élaborer depuis ses 11 ans fonctionne, il ne devait pas se faire trop remarquer pour l'instant. De ce fait, les rumeurs ne devaient pas devenir des soupçons aux yeux des professeurs. Il avait déjà échappé belle l'année dernière, lorsqu'il avait ouvert avec un peu trop d'empressement et d'excitation la chambre des secrets, étant l'héritier de Serpentard. Bien qu'habilement, il avait fait porter le chapeau au demi-géant d'Hagrid, Dumbledore l'avait dans le viseur, comme s'il avait tout deviné. Ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Tom Jedusor qui ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : le jour où l'homme, à ses pieds, le suppliera de l'épargner. Mais heureusement, hormis le professeur de métamorphose, tous les autres professeurs étaient sous sa coupe. Il savait y faire, c'était si simple de les charmer, de passer pour l'élève le plus délicieux qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu.

S'il continuait de la jouer fine et ne se laissait pas emporter par la joie d'être un descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard, son stratagème fonctionnerait à merveille et il remettrait un peu d'ordre dans ce Monde biaisé.

Il traversa un énième couloir et à son arrivée devant la salle de cours des potions, ses sbires se levèrent, le regardant avec déférence, le saluant pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu de la journée, les filles surtout, ne partageant pas le même dortoir. Un jeune homme châtain, s'approcha de lui, tête baissée, dans le ton de la confidence, afin que nul autre que son interlocuteur n'entende ce qu'il avait à dire :

\- Ca y est, ça a enfin porté ses fruits, Voldemort.

L'intéressé le regarda de biais, le regard dur. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi en plein milieu d'un couloir, ce nom ne devant pour l'heure n'être utilisé que dans des lieux clos où aucune oreille inopportune écouterait, comme dans la salle commune des serpentards ou dans son dortoir. Ce dernier releva la menace dans les yeux du sorcier et regarda le sol, confus.

\- Bref, parle, dit Tom sèchement.

\- C'est une femme très riche, une sang mêlée, dont son mari, moldu, rajouta-t-il sur un air dépité, aurait fait fortune durant la guerre mondiale, ce qui explique pourquoi elle possède de tels objets.

\- Lesquels ? demanda le brun avec impatience. Non, ne dis rien, se ravisa-t-il mettant de côté la brûlure qui s'était instillé en lui par cette bonne nouvelle.

Alors brutalement, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna avec lui dans les premiers toilettes pour garçon. Un première année qui se lavait les mains regarda les sixièmes années avec terreur. C'est bien, pensa Tom, il sait déjà à qui il a à faire.

\- Va-t-en, lui intima-t-il.

Le petit garçon ne prit pas le temps de se sécher les mains, ni même les égoutter et partit sans demander son reste, courant maladroitement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il lâcha son camarade avec plus de douceur. Ce dernier se mit en face de lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres sachant que ce qu'il avait appris mettrait celui à qui il avait fait allégeance de bonne humeur. Il était déjà dans ses petits papiers mais il voulait garder ce rang toutes les années qui suivraient Poudlard, toute sa vie en somme. Isaak Lesmin savait choisir ses amis en somme, il avait compris très vite qu'il devait être de son côté plutôt que contre.

\- La coupe et surtout la bague.

Tom ne retint pas un sourire habillé ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées.

\- Elle s'appelle Ellie Samander, rajouta Isaak, souriant à son tour, ayant l'impression de partager un réel moment de complicité avec celui qu'il respectait plus que tout sur cette planète. Elle vit à Manchester, ses passions sont le tricot et les courses hippiques. Tom tiqua. Cette femme lui déplaisait sous toutes les coutures, en plus de posséder dans ses mains des objets précieux qui lui appartenait, elle semblait avoir un penchant dégoûtant pour les moldus, ayant épousé un et adorant cette activité moldue. Isaak nota l'ennui profond de Tom mais le laissa réfléchir sans intervenir. 5 ans à ses côtés lui avait appris comment se comporter. Tom Jedusor était d'un tempérament froid, calculateur et très réfléchi.

\- Je vais me rapprocher d'elle par ce biais, bien que ça m'en coûte. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je me salis les mains pour la cause, dit-il.

Isaak hocha de la tête.

\- Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

\- Renseigne-toi sur les courses auxquelles elle assiste et s'il y en a durant les vacances de Noël. Allons y maintenant, le cours va commencer.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la porte de la salle de potion qui engloutissait les derniers élèves, quand tout d'un coup, il se cogna violemment. Choqué par ce heurt, le souffle coupé un millième de seconde, ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait, il faillit perdre l'équilibre mais se rattrapa prestement sur ses pieds. Un bruit de papiers se fracassant sur le sol se fit entendre. Lorsque sa vision revint presqu'immédiatement, une jeune femme blonde se tenait tout près de lui qui avait levé les bras, comme pour se retenir à lui, déséquilibrée également, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle regardait les cahiers affalés sur le sol avec un air étrange, comme si cela était fortement embêtant mais que ça ne la concernait pas. Isaak, qui avait avancé entre temps, commença à accourir vers lui.

\- Va en cours, lui ordonna Tom.

Alors il partit le laissant en tête à tête avec cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans l'école. Pourtant, elle portait l'uniforme de l'école, était de Serdaigle, et semblait avoir son âge, 16 ans. Elle avait de très grands cheveux longs ondulés, une peau diaphane et des yeux bleus transparents qui regardaient sans réellement voir. Au départ, il voulait la mettre en garde, il n'était pas homme sur qui on se cognait malencontreusement dans les couloirs mais le fait qu'il ne sache pas qui elle était le rendait perplexe.

\- Fais attention où tu marches, lui lança-t-il menaçant.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle consentit à lever ses grands yeux bleus sur lui, des yeux lunaires. Elle le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds comme s'il avait menacé une autre personne, nullement concernée ou effrayée. Il fronça des sourcils face à son insolence qui ne semblait pas en être.

\- Tu es nouvelle dans l'école ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Non mais toi tu sembles l'être, dit-elle d'une voix fluette presque chantonnante et amicale. D'où tu viens, les garçons se coiffent-ils tous comme ça ?

Il resta perplexe ne sachant comment réagir. Il réfléchit vite, cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu ne l'avait jamais vu également.

\- Cesse de te moquer de moi, dit-il en prenant sa baguette dans sa main. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire.

Elle regarda sa baguette mais s'en fichant comme de sa première chemise, s'accroupit pour ramasser ses cahiers.

\- Non je ne sais pas qui tu es.

Elle se leva et le regarda à nouveau de cet air étrange.

\- Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. Je dois y aller, j'ai cours avec Rogue et je suis en retard.

Elle commença à partir, il voulut la retenir mais la seconde d'après elle avait disparu du couloir. Il n'y comprenait rien, et qui était ce professeur Rogue ? Il entra dans la salle de cours, s'excusant platement, son sourire angélique aux lèvres. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait arriver en retard à ce cours, le maître de potion, directeur de Serpentard, lui pardonnait tout car il était son élève favori, voyant en lui un grand avenir.

\- Pardonnez Professeur Slughorn, mon retard est impardonnable.

\- Mais enfin, que dites-vous, mister Jedusor ? surenchérit l'homme. Vous arrivez juste à temps pour le début du cours, installez-vous, je vous prie.

A la fin du cours, il attendit que tous ses camarades aient déserté la salle de cours afin de questionner le professeur, chose somme toute courante dans sa vie d'étudiant.

\- Professeur Slughorn, je m'interroge, commença-t-il en s'avançant vers lui charmeur. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Pourtant, vous n'étiez pas en reste sur la potion des morts-vivants, vous aurez la note maximale Tom.

\- Merci, professeur, mais je pensais à autre chose. Connaîtriez-vous un professeur Rogue ?

Slughorn se figea, cherchant visiblement dans sa tête.

\- Non, du tout mon garçon, pourquoi cela ?

\- C'était juste un nom sur lequel je suis tombé dans un livre de métamorphose, mentit allègrement le jeune homme.

Mais cette réponse n'était pas celle qu'espérait Tom Jedusor et le jeta dans les affres du mystère. Il interrogea durant la pause de midi ses alliés, mais personne n'a vu une fille correspondant à cette description. Il fut rassuré de constater qu'Isaak avait vu cette fille également, seulement de dos. Ainsi, ce n'était pas une vision.


	2. Chapitre deuxième

_Merci pour les followers et les reviews, ça fait très plaisir, contente que nous soyons plusieurs à s'intéresser à ce couple peu représenté : Luna/Tom Jedusor Voldemort._  
 _Merci à lilinea, 1, Neljormnir pour vos reviews et de me follow Je posterai un chapitre tous les dimanches, et pour répondre à ta question Ladyhinata, si il ne sera pas toujours aussi calme avec elle._  
 _Merci à Hortensea, Meonyl, Arya Cahill, pour follow cette histoire._  
 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ayant écrit une ellipse._  
 _Bonne lecture :)_

CHAPITRE DEUXIEME

Assise sur son rockingchair qu'elle avait peint en vert l'été dernier, Luna jetait des coup d'œil par la fenêtre de temps à autre, délaissant son tricot qui reposait sur ses genoux. Elle était doucement pensive, se remémorant l'année qu'elle venait de vivre à Poudlard, se souvenant avec une minutie inquiétante la mort de Dumbledore. C'était d'abord le bruit d'une explosion qui l'avait tirer de sa salle commune de Serdaigle, ensuite c'était la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel. Tous les élèves étaient descendus dans le parc, au même point. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils allaient y trouver, d'ailleurs personne ne semblait très bien savoir pourquoi ils se dirigeaient vers ce lieu précis. Comme si une force impérieuse leur avait soufflé le même mot d'ordre "descendez au pied de la tour d'astronomie". Luna savait qu'il y avait au moins un mort, avec une sérénité étrange, sans panique, elle était arrivée et l'avait vu. Elle l'avait trouvé incroyablement paisible et beau, ses cheveux et sa barbe brillant dans la nuit. Il était mort avec toute la superbe qui le caractérisait et elle le regardait fascinée mais chagrinée également. Harry Potter criait à son chevet. Elle vivait la douleur de l'instant avec distance, elle avait cette capacité de ne pas se sentir concernée par les sujets les plus graves. Elle savait qu'en cela elle était différente des autres êtres humains, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait continué à lui parler, lui qui réagissait également différemment.  
La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était ce soir-là justement. Aucuns des deux ne s'étaient doutés que c'était une journée clef dans la vie du jeune homme, la soirée avait été harmonieuse et douce pour une fois en sa présence.

C'est alors qu'elle se remémora ses traits, ses expressions, ses sourires, sa dureté, sa violence qui émanait de lui par vagues, mais également ses mots à son égard, cette tendresse qu'il avait fait preuve avec elle. Pourtant, c'était un homme dangereux qui pliait le monde à sa volonté, à ses sombres desseins, et aujourd'hui, il prenait tellement de forces que rien ne semblait pouvoir le stopper. Harry semblait encore trop jeune, comment lui demander de terrasser le sorcier le plus dangereux ? Ce qui mettait Luna dans un état de contemplation poussée était de constater la contradiction de ses sentiments pour le mage. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle l'avait connu jeune : la vie et les années l'avaient sûrement rendu davantage violent. Son cœur devait s'être tant glacé... Que restait-il de sa chaleur humaine, désormais ? Elle savait également, qu'elle ne le reverrait pas, son intuition lui disait que l'enchantement était terminée et que même si elle retournait à Poudlard l'année prochaine, elle ne le verrait plus par inadvertance.

Elle tourna la tête vers son bureau et y vit la lettre de Poudlard pour sa septième année. Elle avait longuement parlé avec son père, qui était aux étages d'en dessous, en train de travailler sur un article pour le Chicaneur. Y aller était dangereux pour elle, qui faisait parti de la résistance, fille d'un pamphlétaire qui ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'il pensait du mage noir dans ses papiers. Mais que faire d'autre ?

Dans un flash, elle revit son regard troublé, lorsque penché sur elle, il avait semblé incertain, plus du tout lui-même. Son coeur se serra, elle se leva pour mieux regarder les champs entourant sa maison. Elle chérissait au fond d'elle, comme le secret le plus pur, ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux deux. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas convenable, Luna savait tout. Elle savait que les autres ne réagissait pas comme elle, qu'elle marchait toujours à côté, traçant sa propre route et sa propre façon de faire. C'est pour cela qu'elle gardait le plus souvent le silence. Mais lui avait réussi à lire dans son mutisme, et c'était le premier hormis son père.

Pour une fin juillet il faisait sombre, le vent balayait les hautes herbes, les couchant gracieusement de façon vaporeuse. Le ciel était gris, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec le vert vif de l'herbe et le jaune d'or des tournesols. Elle trouvait cela magnifique. Quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Elle entendit à peine le son, hypnotisée par le paysage. Des bruits de voix dures et impitoyables se firent entendre. Elle ne cilla pas, elle se doutait de ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle savait également que son père ne courrait pas un réel danger, du moment qu'elle n'opposerait aucune résistance. Elle l'entendit crier un "non", une menace le fit taire. Le bruit d'un transplanage implacable et puissant.

Maître, elle est là-haut, dans sa chambre, selon les dires de son père, dit une voix de façon obséquieuse

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la maison, tout le monde se retenant de respirer, craignant sa réaction. Il fit taire le silence en marchant de façon lente presque légère. Luna entendait presque sa cape onduler autour de ses jambes. Elle resta devant la fenêtre, prenant la mesure de ce qu'il se passait sans pour autant participer à tout ceci. Elle participerait bien assez tôt, à son insu et contre sa volonté. Il monta les marches menant à sa chambre avec une rapidité inexistante, faisant durer le moment plus long qu'il ne devrait. Quand il fut à sa porte, elle ne se retourna pas, obscurcissant sa vision des champs pour ressentir plus fortement sa présence, son aura dévastatrice. C'était toujours le même, incontestablement, mais si destructeur désormais. La froideur de son cœur glaça le sien instantanément. Il ne parla pas, ne bougea pas.

Bonjour Tom.

La voix de Luna, cristalline, enfantine déchira la pièce. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle venait de faire tressaillir le mage noir, comme si de l'électricité venait de posséder tout son corps, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était égale à elle-même, comme si rien ne la touchait de près, et pourtant, il avait vu clair en elle, vu la pureté de ses émotions, de ses intentions. Elle se retourna doucement pour lui faire face. Elle prit l'ampleur du changement de cet être qu'elle avait côtoyé dans sa jeunesse. Aujourd'hui, il avait dans la cinquantaine, Il se ressemblait , c'était toujours ses traits bien qu'il semblait malade. Sa peau était diaphane, le contour de ses yeux étaient rouges. Ses cheveux avaient quelque peu poussé, lui tombant presque aux épaules, toujours bruns, aucune blancheur à déplorer. Ses yeux bruns tiraient vers le rouge de façon étrange, fantomatique. Pourtant, l'apparente faiblesse de son corps n'était qu'un leurre. Il était dans une forme exceptionnelle, sa puissance se dégageant de lui, imperturbable. Il la dévisageait en silence, après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de trois décennies, ne pouvant que l'imaginer. En croisant son regard, elle comprit que ce n'était pas pour une quelconque assise de son pouvoir qu'il avait prit le temps de monter dans sa chambre, non. C'était parce qu'il était impatient. Il avait voulu prendre son temps, avant de retourner subitement dans son passé. Le passé où Luna avait eu une place non négligeable dans sa vie, et elle espérait importante, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis. Il l'observait de tout son saoul, c'était toujours la même, elle n'avait pas vieilli, ses grands yeux bleus le décontenançaient toujours autant mais il n'en montra rien.

Je te suivrai sans résistance, seulement laisse mon père tranquille, lui dit-elle tranquillement.

Il fit un pas dans la chambre, la regardant avec intensité, comme s'il essayait de graver son image dans sa rétine. Mais c'était plus que cela, plus sombre que cela. Sa peau blanche était une merveille, elle semblait si irréel et si présente à la fois. Il aimait entendre le son de sa voix, voir sa bouche bouger au rythme des mots qu'elle employait. Il n'avait que faire de son père, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était la posséder avec violence mais il devait être maître de lui-même.

Soit, dit-il de sa voix tranchante. De toute manière, en t'enlevant à lui, il aura compris la leçon concernant son journal.

Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes, hocha de la tête comme pour le remercier.

Prends ta baguette et viens, lui ordonna-t-il avec rudesse.

Il lui tendit la main. Elle le regarda quelques secondes absente, lui montra sa baguette dans sa robe d'été jaune pâle et s'approcha avec lenteur, comme si elle flottait sur le sol, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant de part et d'autre son corps. Une vraie fée, la chose la plus pure qu'il voulait dans ce monde était en face de lui. Sa fée, rien que la sienne. Il tuerait des peuples entiers pour la sentir près de lui. Face à lui, sans discontinuer de la regarder, elle posa sa douce main dans la sienne qu'il serra avec plus de force que nécessaire, dans la joie de ces retrouvailles. Le touché l'électrisa avec force, il réprima un frisson. Rien n'avait changé, rien. Subitement, n'y tenant plus, il la colla à lui, l'enveloppant de sa cape, retenant une grimace de devoir se faire autant violence. Elle plongea ses magnifiques yeux dans les siens.

Laisse moi lui dire au revoir, s'il te plait.

Il hocha de la tête négativement, la couvrant d'un regard dans lequel était mêlé cruauté, froideur et désir.

Pour toi, j'ai déjà été trop clément, lui dit-il.

Il transplana.

 _Voilà, comme vous l'avez compris j'ai opté pour une ellipse, je ferai des allers-retours entre le début de leur histoire et ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui. J'ai transformé un peu Voldemort qui n'est pas la tête de serpent que nous connaissons tous :p (c'est plus sexy comme ça).  
A la semaine prochaine :) _


	3. Chapitre troisième

_Merci à Anastasjia et Saniawive de suivre cette histoire :D_  
 _Merci à Lys de Pandore pour ta review :)  
_

 **CHAPITRE TROISIEME**

 _ **Flash back** _

Il se réveilla en sueur cette nuit-là. La pluie battait contre les fenêtres de son dortoir avec insistance, comme pour l'implorer de s'éveiller enfin. Comme pour confirmer ce fait, dès qu'il posa un pied au sol, la pluie cessa de tomber drue, se calmant jusqu'à disparaitre. Il balaya les deux autres lits de la pièce d'un regard, dont l'un était occupé par Isaak. les rideaux refermés. Ses deux camarades dormaient encore. Le ronflement d'Archibald Goyle ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce sujet.

Il traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, épuisé mais incapable de se rendormir, afin de se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir, épiant ses cheveux bruns décoiffés. De ses doigts fins mouillés, il se recoiffa. Ses yeux marrons laissaient poindre la fatigue mais également une incroyable imperturbabilité. Quand il entendit un léger carillonnement. Fronçant des sourcils, il se retourna, à l'affût de ce son improbable au coeur de la nuit.

Il revint dans la chambre mais le carillonnement venait d'ailleurs. Curieux, il enfila son peignoir aux couleurs des serpentards, argent et vert, sa baguette étant déjà rangée dans la poche de son pantalon de nuit. De toute manière, il ne se rendormirait pas de sitôt, autant voir ce qu'il se tramait en dehors, cette petite promenade aura peut-être le salut de lui rendre le sommeil.

Il traversa les escaliers, la salle commune, et une multitude de couloirs, à la recherche de ce tintement régulier, qui se faisait de plus en plus fort sans pour autant être désagréable à l'oreille. Il se sentait de plus en plus las et fatigué, ce qui eut pour conséquence de rendre la réalité un peu plus imparfaite, diffuse, avec l'affreuse sensation de marcher comme dans un rêve. Mais Tom ne faisait pas attention à cela. Il cherchait l'origine du son et ne s'apercevait pas de l'état second dans lequel cela le plongeait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit une porte, il tomba sur une grande salle de pierre blanche, vide, et en son centre, de multiples lucioles virevoltaient, dans un doux chant. C'était les carillons qu'il entendait.

Elles émettaient une lumière bleutée. Ce qui le frappa était l'apparition qu'elle couronnait. De longs cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblaient d'un blanc irréel volaient gracieusement autour d'une jeune femme, agenouillée sur le sol. Il ne la voyait que de dos mais il la reconnut instantanément. Elle retourna son visage vers lui. Ce dernier si blanc presqu'opalescent ne faisait apparaitre qu'une expression de curiosité, ses grands yeux bleus le fixant. Il se figea, quelque chose le troublait et il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il la dévisagea silencieusement pendant quelques instants, quand il se frappa mentalement. Il fit un pas vers elle, fermant la porte derrière lui, voulant en découdre, savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment de cette fille. Mais même ce pas qu'il fit était incertain, il se sentait anormalement pas lui, trop lourd, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait risquait de s'évaporer d'un instant à l'autre. Ce devait être elle qui créait cette étrange atmosphère.

\- Es tu un fantôme Luna Lovegood ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire qui intrigua un peu plus le jeune homme.

\- Ne nous sommes tous pas un au fond ? lui demanda-t-elle réthoriquement à son tour de sa voix chantonnante, visiblement amusée.

Il avança alors encore vers elle, la lumière bleutée commença à l'éclairer également lui donnant à son tour cet aspect spectral.

\- Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? lui demanda-t-elle en se levant pour lui faire face.

Elle avait toujours cet air innocent sur le visage, elle était bien la seule à le regarder de cette façon, elle ressemblait à un ange. Tom réfléchissait : si elle lui posait une telle question, c'est qu'elle était capable de sommeil, puis il l'avait heurtée la dernière fois, donc non, elle n'était pas un fantôme.

\- Même si je ne suis pas sûre d'être réveillée, rajouta-t-elle face à son silence en regardant un point derrière lui, absente, mais en fait elle ne regardait rien.

Ce regard également, il l'avait rarement vu, seulement chez les fous qui ne voyaient plus rien de la réalité, seulement leur propre monde intérieur. Ce qu'elle venait de dire faisait sens néanmoins. Il y avait de fortes probabilités qu'il soit dans un songe. En effet, depuis qu'il parcourait le château à la recherche de ce son entêtant, il se sentait de plus en plus lourd, et ici, la réalité semblait fausse. De plus, comment expliquer, que, si loin de son dortoir, il avait entendu avec autant de clarté un si léger tintement ?

\- Je pense que tu as raison, ceci n'est qu'un songe, lui dit-il en croisant ses mains dans le dos, comme il avait habitude de faire ; de façon trop cérémoniale.

Elle le regarda avec insistance, toujours avec ce léger sourire aux lèvres, ce qui le perturba une fois de plus. Personne, hormis ses professeurs, n'osaient le scruter de la sorte. Il leva le menton, hautain, la scrutant à son tour, les yeux plissés. Pour une fois, Tom Jedusor n'était pas en colère qu'une personne lui manque de respect ou de déférence, peut-être était-ce dû au fait, qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à un rêve, et encore moins à une fille étrange.

\- On a de la chance, reprit-elle, les stelliciums sont venus nous éclairer, ce sont des bestioles très rares tu sais ?

Il regarda les lucioles de plus près, il en avait jamais vu de cette espèce, appartenant pour sûr au monde magique. Mais il ne s'en émouvait pas pour autant, rien de tout ceci n'était réel.

\- Elles ne viennent que pour éclairer ceux qui sont perdus, rajouta-t-elle.

Il reposa son regard sur elle, la colère revenant à grand pas.

\- Je ne suis pas perdu, je sais exactement où je vais, dit-il sèchement.

Aussitôt, il se trouva ridicule de s'énerver contre son inconscient.

\- Moi je suis souvent perdue, dit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué son moment de brusque colère, tout en essayant de caresser une luciole qui vint se promener sur sa main tout aussi diaphane que son visage.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

D'ordinaire, le jeune sorcier ne s'intéressait pas aux autres mais il avait envie de savoir ce qui causait chez elle ce sentiment de perdition. Elle le regarda à nouveau, aucune expression n'habillait son pâle visage.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien les autres. Non, en fait, je ne comprends pas bien mon sentiment de solitude.

Tom contracta sa mâchoire sans la lâcher des yeux. Il connaissait très bien le sentiment de solitude qui l'étreignait depuis sa naissance. Il avait vécu sans famille, se sentant anormalement puissant en comparaison des enfants de son orphelinat. Et même arrivé à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver un intérêt aux autres. Lorsqu'il découvrit, il y avait deux ans, que c'était son père qui était un moldu et non sa mère, un étau froid s'était refermé sur son coeur. Il l'avait abandonné parce que sorcière, le condamnant pour toujours à cette indiscible tare qui le constituait : l'incapacité d'aimer les autres. Très vite, il avait fait de son sentiment de solitude une force, refusant par tous les biais d'être faible.

\- Glorifie ta solitude, lui dit-il presque son un ton consolateur qu'il n'avait jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demmanda-t-elle du tac au tac comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa phrase.

\- Tom.

Subitement, elle regarda la porte derrière eux de ses grands yeux. Il se retourna à son tour, supposant qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose mais il ne distingua aucun son. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se détendit.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, Tom, tu devrais faire de même si tu ne veux pas faire perdre de points à ta maison. J'ai été très contente de te parler cette nuit.

Puis elle s'en alla d'un pas léger, s'assombrissant tandis qu'elle s'éloignait des lucioles, ouvrit la porte et disparut. Il resta là quelques instants à regarder les bestioles illuminer virevolter doucement.

\- Hey ! Voldemort ! Réveille-toi.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, n'aspirant qu'à dormir un peu plus, le sommeil l'avalait tout entier et il était un ennemi terrassé sur ce terrain là. Il distingua Isaak au-dessus de lui.

\- C'est le grand jour ! Rajouta le jeune homme d'un ton surexcité.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où Poudlard accueillait deux autres grandes écoles magiques dans le cadre de la coupe des trois sorciers : Durmstrang de Bulgarie et Ilvermorny des Etats-Unis. Si tous les élèves étaient excités par l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes dans leur quotidien, Tom lui était impatient pour une toute autre raison. Il y voyait l'occasion rêvée de se faire de précieux contact outre l'Angleterre pour son avenir en tant que leader de la magie. Il ne fallait négliger aucun soutien possible. Il en espérait plus de Durmstrang que d'Ilvermorny, mais qui savait ?

Il se leva sans rien laisser paraître de sa fatigue immense, comme s'il avait peu dormi réellement la nuit d'avant.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Questionna Isaak en tendant la main vers le rideau de son lit.

Tom reconnut une des étranges lucioles qu'il avait vu cette nuit auprès de Luna.


	4. Chapitre quatrième

_Merci à 1 et Lys de Pandore pour les reviews et le message privé pour cette dernière._  
 _Vous imaginez pas comme ça me fait plaisir._

 _Désolée du retard, je sais, j'ai dit tous les dimanches soirs, mais j'étais en week-end sans internet ni rien. Donc le voilà pour le lundi soir. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, retour dans le présent, avec un rapprochement à la fin du chapitre de nos deux personnages. Enjoy ;) Avant que l'on reparte, dimanche, sur un chapitre dans le passé, expliquant l'attachement de Voldemort/Tom pour notre Luna.  
_

 _Petite précision : dans ma fanfic, Voldemort n'aura pas tenté de tuer Harry une fois que sa mère s'est sacrifié, ce qui fait qu'il est resté vivant tout le long et aura donc une histoire différente._

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 _ **Le présent** _

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il l'avait enlevée à sa vie, à son père, à son futur. Depuis son arrivée, elle ne l'avait pas revue. Elle était cloîtrée dans une grande maison au bord d'une falaise. Au pied de cette dernière reposait une belle plage au sable blanc et fin, mais Luna n'avait pas le droit d'y aller, bien que l'endroit appartenait à la demeure. Un lourd sort gardait le lieu, empêchant la jeune femme de s'enfuir ou de transplaner. Elle était gardée par deux hommes, deux mangemorts qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le premier était un homme blanc d'une quarantaine d'année, se nommant Carry. Il avait l'air féroce sous ses airs de gendre idéal. Il lui parlait sèchement, la suivait à chacun de ses déplacements et lorsqu'elle était dans la salle de bain, il attendait patiemment derrière la porte. L'autre était plus jeune et arborait une cicatrice défigurant la partie gauche de son visage. Il ressemblait à un véritable tueur à gage et elle ressentait la froideur de son âme à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages. Il surveillait avant tout la maison, mais lorsque Carry n'était pas à ses bottes, il reprenait la relève de son étroite tutelle. Il la regardait étrangement à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant lui, un mélange de lubricité et de haine non voilée. Luna lisant facilement dans les gens comprit qu'il détestait les femmes et devait être violent à leur égard. C'est par conséquent en toute logique que ce soit Carry qui la surveille. Ce dernier ne se permettait pas de la regarder ainsi, la considérant comme une simple gamine. Il avait néanmoins saisi l'importance de la blonde pour son maître.

Les deux mangemorts ne s'appréciaient pas et Carry avait mis en garde la jeune sorcière à son arrivée :

\- Ne t'approche pas de Demiev, c'est un conseil d'ami.

Elle ne l'avait pas pris comme une menace et effectivement, ce n'en n'était pas une.

Peu après son arrivée, la plupart de ses affaires qui étaient chez son père avait été transplané jusqu'ici. Il ne lui manquait rien, pas même son tricot. Après avoir visité d'un air rêveur la maison, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa grande chambre au style campagnard et dans les tons blancs et beiges. Elle lisait près de la grande fenêtre, sur laquelle une banquette blanche était nichée, donnant à l'endroit des airs d'alcôve. Elle contemplait les mouettes à travers la vitre et la mer descendre et monter tranquillement, une pointe de mélancolie sur son visage éthéré. Son père lui manquait et elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il devait être dans un profond désespoir.

Elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir tout expliquer sur sa rencontre avec le jeune Tom Jedusor, ainsi peut-être aurait-il été rassuré. Mais le pouvait-on réellement lorsque c'était un puissant et violent sorcier qui vous réclamait tel un dû ? Lorsqu'elle avait plongé sa main dans la sienne pour qu'il puisse l'emmener, elle avait ressenti malgré elle, les picotements, les mêmes que son jeune lui faisait éprouver. Elle regardait leur main jointe avec interrogation, voulant prendre l'ampleur de ce qu'il se passait encore entre eux, cette connexion qui visiblement n'était pas morte. Mais elle n'avait eu le temps car d'un geste brutal, il l'avait collé à lui et son cœur avait loupé un battement.

Ils avaient transplané dans le hall de la maison et s'était quelque peu détaché d'elle, non sans libérer sa main :

\- Tu ne peux t'enfuir ou transplaner, mais n'essaie même pas, tu ne veux mettre ton père en péril, je le sais, lui avait-il dit cruellement avant de disparaitre aussitôt.

Ce qui la taraudait davantage était de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait au-dehors. Que devenaient ses amis ? Que devenait son père et la maison ? Que se passait-il dans le monde des sorciers ? Quels étaient les coups de Voldemort pour décrocher le pouvoir ? Qui avaient trépassé et qui avaient survécu ? Elle essayé d'interroger Carry qui ne lui répondait que par une grimace ou lui intimait de se taire.

Ce nuit-là, après avoir regardé le coucher de soleil rougeâtre, son livre à la main, elle s'était endormie dans ses draps frais, son geôlier veillant derrière la porte entrouverte.

Il transplana jusqu'à la maison, impatient comme jamais de pouvoir enfin la revoir. Ne pas pouvoir être près d'elle alors qu'elle était toute disposée à lui, enfin, lui demandait beaucoup d'obstination. Trentre ans d'attente. Trente ans à l'attendre, à attendre qu'elle le connaisse enfin, qu'elle vive enfin cette année de leur rencontre, trente ans de manque. Il avait suivi à distance sa naissance et sa vie jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Il avait vu le défier, défier ses hommes, notamment dans le département des mystères lorsque Potter avait couru dans son piège, pensant son parrain en danger. Il avait donné ordre à ses mangemorts de laisser le garçon et Luna vivante, le premier qu'il la blesserait se verrait sévèrement puni. Elle en était sortie indemne, mais n'avait pas laisser indemne certains de ses hommes, dont Dolohov qui avait été blessé par elle. Malgré la colère qu'elle eut osé se retourner contre lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une fierté certaine. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une gamine et Dolohov l'un de ses meilleurs et dangereux guerriers.

A peine transplané, Demiev lui tomba dessus. Voldemort l'exécrait, il était à ses yeux qu'une simple ordure, mais il savait qu'il était excellent. Il n'y avait pas mieux que lui pour tenir cette maison dans le cas où celle-ci serait attaqué. Après, il ne se leurrait pas, c'était un violeur, une brute et c'est là qu'entrait en jeu son choix de Carry pour la surveillance de sa fée. Mais Demiev ne lui aurait pas fait cet affront. Néanmoins, qui sait ? Pour l'heure, il n'avait que lui sous la main. La période était mal choisie, il mettait tous ses pions en place afin de prendre l'Angleterre sous sa coupe, sous peu il aurait le pouvoir, mais cela demandait des hommes et de l'organisation.

\- Maître, bienvenue, tout s'est passé sans accro, rien à déplorer, RAS, dit le russe un tantinet obséquieux, mais surtout hargneux.

Il le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

\- Monte la garde, laisse-moi, lui dit-il menaçant.

Voldemort a autre chose à faire, autre chose à penser. Plus pressant, plus intéressant, plus palpitant. Et l'objet de son excitation est là-haut, sûrement en train de dormir, après tout il est deux heures du matin. Il monte avec une patience calculée les escaliers, sa main caressant la rambarde en bois. Il essaie de retenir sa joie au fond de lui, cette même joie qui comprime quelque chose dans sa poitrine, l'empêche de respirer normalement. Il voit Carry devant la porte, il vient de se lever à sa vue, le salue cérémonieusement.

\- Maître, chuchote-t-il en se prosternant devant lui. Elle dort et n'a pas cherché à s'enfuir. Elle a néanmoins plusieurs fois quémandé d'aller sur la plage. C'est tout.

Il ne lui lance pas même un regard, obnubilé par cette porte en bois blanche entrouverte. Il l'imagine déjà, profondément endormie dans son lit, ses cheveux longs étalées autour de son visage, un vêtement léger couvrant sa nudité en ses temps de moiteur. Il plante Carry là, ouvre la porte doucement, imperceptiblement, pénètre avec légèreté dans la chambre. La pièce est dans la pénombre et il remercie le fait de voir dans le noir, sa vision devenant grise. Elle est comme convenue endormie, il ne l'entend même pas respirer. Elle porte une légère robe de nuit, quelque peu décolletée, les draps repoussés entre ses jambes repliés. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte, une main posée sur sa joue. Une mèche de cheveux barrent délicieusement son visage. Il s'approche d'elle toujours avec cette lenteur et cette légèreté, ne souhaitant pas la réveiller avant de pouvoir la toucher, l'avoir dans ses bras.

Près d'elle désormais, il se penche, approchant son visage de sa peau, il veut la sentir, s'imbiber de son odeur dont il ne se lasse pas. Elle a toujours senti la mer et la prairie, c'est pour cela qu'il l'a voulu ici. Cet endroit lui ressemble. Il a envie de toucher sa peau, irrémédiablement, violemment même. Il grimace, se retenant, mais elle ouvre ses grands yeux, le regarde fixement. Elle sent sa puissance s'échouer contre sa peau, son aura se mélanger à la sienne dans un combat silencieux. Le voyant penché sur elle, elle cesse malgré elle de respirer. Elle l'observe l'observer. Elle est prête à se relever, il l'en empêche d'une simple phrase :

\- Ne bouge pas Luna, lui ordonne-t-il en chuchotant, implacable.

Elle reste inerte dans cette position inconfortable. Il s'assied au bord de son lit, elle sent le matelas s'enfoncer, ses jambes tombent de quelques centimètres et les genoux de la jeune femme finisse leur course sur le dos du mage noir. Elle n'a pas pu les retenir, Luna ne pense pas à contrôler son corps comme le font les autres. Il regarde ses jambes fautives qui le touchent, examine ses deux genoux parfaits, sa peau blanche, remonte sur ses cuisses, sa robe de chambre ne cachant que sa culotte. Elle le regarde fixement, il sait qu'elle voit assez bien la nuit, pas autant que lui mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse voir chacun de ses traits. Elle est sur le point de dire quelque chose, il l'entend aspirer de l'air plus fortement mais rien ne sort, seulement un souffle. Il s'arrache de la vision de sa féminité pour plonger dans ses beaux yeux bleus lunaires. Elle semble toujours aussi détachée de tout ce qui lui arrive, d'ailleurs, elle ne semble pas remarquer le désir qu'elle éveille en lui, ou feint de ne pas le voir.

Ce qu'il remarque et le dérange est cette pointe de crainte dans ses yeux. Il ne lui avait jamais vu lorsqu'il était étudiant. Il avait vu bien des choses sur son visage, dont la colère une fois mais jamais de crainte. Il sait qu'un monde les sépare et cela lui fait monter une colère sombre et noire qui palpite dans ses veines. Subitement, il attrape son bras, la force à s'allonger sur le dos, se penche vers elle, respirant avec difficulté. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens sans commune mesure, davantage écarquillés sous l'effroi de son geste abrupte, il l'entend respirer maintenant. Un souffle court mais son visage ne trahit aucun émoi.

\- Sommes-nous condamner à ne jamais être d'accord, Luna ?

Elle balaie son visage de ses pupilles, aspire à nouveau de l'air, va-t-elle enfin chantonner pour lui ?

\- Pas sur tout, non.

Sa voix est endormie, faible, à mille lieux d'ici. Un délice pour les oreilles de l'homme. Elle semble si fragile... Il remonte sa main posée sur son bras, caressant sa peau diaphane, passe par son épaule, sa nuque, pour enfin lui caresser la joue. Il trésaille sous ce contact, se sentant une fois de plus électrisé. Elle a la chair de poule mais surtout se contracte, imperceptiblement mais tout de même. Il le sent.

\- Fut une époque, chuchote-t-il sur un ton étrange laissant deviner une pointe de perdition, où tu réagissais plutôt favorablement à mes touchers... Touche-moi, lui ordonne-t-il sèchement.

Elle lève une main vers lui, la pose sur son épaule, avant de la retirer pour la poser à son tour sur son visage, le caressant du bout des doigts comme pour examiner chaque ridule, chaque renfoncement, chaque grain...

\- C'est que tu as tellement changé, dit-elle de son ton absent, les yeux toujours attentif à son examen.

\- Je sais, lâche-t-il dans un souffle, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de la tendresse de la jeune femme pour lui.

\- Il s'est passé tant de choses pour toi depuis.

Elle avait gardé son ton habituel, n'y mettant aucune intention de reproche pourtant cette remarque fit monter à nouveau la colère en lui, impitoyable. Il lui prit alors les poignets afin de les plaquer violemment sur le matelas, près de sa tête, se penchant un peu plus sur elle. Il sait qu'il serre trop fort et qu'elle en souffre, mais lui faire mal est son unique façon d'expier toute sa frustration pour l'heure.

\- Et alors ? Éructe-t-il. Tu étais déjà là auparavant alors que tu le savais déjà que je n'étais pas à l'époque un enfant de chœur ! Et aujourd'hui cela deviendrait une raison de te détourner de moi ?

Elle dit non de la tête. Il n'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'elle pense réellement et cela le rend fou.

Il lance alors un sort informulé et entre dans sa tête sans plus de ménagements. Il voit sa solitude, sa tristesse, l'inquiétude pour son père mais déjà elle le chasse. Il sert un peu plus fort la prise sur ses poignets, penchant plus son corps sur le sien pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite. Il revoit alors la scène lorsqu'il était venu la chercher mais il n'arrive pas à décrypter ses pensées. Luna est si exceptionnelle dans sa façon de fonctionner que même lire dans sa tête pour retirer ses profondes pensées peut être infructueux. Elle prononce alors un léger "Tom" comme au bord du gouffre, il sort de sa tête et admire ses yeux devenus opaques à cause des souvenirs intensément et douloureusement revécu. Mais cela ne dure pas, déjà elle le regarde, toujours avec cette pointe d'effroi.

\- Répond ! Dit-il en la relevant de force, l'asseyant sur son séant, la cognant contre son torse, telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Est-ce une raison pour renoncer à moi alors que ce n'en était pas une il y a peine un mois pour toi ?

\- Je... commence-t-elle de sa voix enfantine.

Mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

\- Me trouves-tu trop vieux désormais ? Lui demande-t-il sur un ton plus doux, après tout, bien qu'il se ressemble, il a beaucoup changé.

Elle hoche vivement de la tête pour lui signifier que non, le regardant intensément. Cela lui tire un rictus qui essaie de comprimer.

\- Embrasse-moi alors.

Il lui tient toujours les poignets, il sent le bout de ses seins contre son torse, son souffle dans le creux de son cou.

\- Pas comme ça, dit-elle de sa petite voix murmurante, un sourcil levé.

Il sourit alors, il la reconnait bien ici. Si délicate, si sensible. Cela lui avait tellement manqué, il prend la mesure du trou qu'elle avait laissé dans sa vie, lorsqu'elle avait disparu subitement de Poudlard. Il relâche alors l'étau de ses mains sur ses poignets. Il caresse ses bras, pose une main dans son dos pour la basculer de quelques centimètres avant de se pencher très près de ses lèvres. Elle lâche un souffle surprise.

\- Comme ça alors ? Lui susurre-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ressentant à nouveau la chaleur monter dans son corps. Il malaxe doucement ses lèvres avant d'introduire sa langue. Sentir à nouveau son goût. Elle ne répond pas entièrement au baiser mais son corps répond à sa place. Les yeux fermés, elle laisse sa langue jouer avec la sienne, elle le laisse sans résistance approfondir ce baiser évaluant les sensations que cela lui confère. Malgré le froid qui s'instille en elle, elle reconnaît sa bouche, sa saveur, sa langue volontaire, les picotements sur sa peau et son bas-ventre. Elle reconnaît tout cela et sait pertinemment que le désir n'est pas mort.

Elle se sent atrocement faible, ces retrouvailles l'épuisent, il demande beaucoup d'elle alors qu'elle ne sait absolument pas quoi penser. Pantelante, dans ses bras, elle le laisse alors faire, le laisse s'emparer de sa bouche, laisse leurs corps commencer à réagir. Lorsqu'il se retire enfin, elle a les bras ballants, la tête basculée, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fermés, elle reprend sa respiration. Il la trouve si belle, si désirable qu'il se retient de ne pas arracher sa stupide robe de nuit blanche. Ce baiser le rend flamme, brasier de l'enfer. Il sent son cœur battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine, jamais rien ne lui fait tant d'émotions. Il a l'impression d'être dans une montagne russe de sentiments en tout genre. Il se sent perdu, ivre même. C'est tout cela que lui fait ressentir Luna. Rien n'a changé décidément. Rien. Elle tremble dans ses bras, semble exténuée, à bout. Il se reprend alors, la pose délicatement sur le matelas, la recouvre avant de partir.


	5. Chapitre cinquième

_J'ai enlevé l'ancien chapitre, mis celui-ci. Il ne me plaisait pas puis j'ai perdu quelques temps l'inspiration quant à cette histoire. Puis, j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Il me plaît. Moralité : N'écrire que ce qui nous fait plaisir sinon on n'y arrive plus. **  
**Merci à Neiflheim de suivre cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle continue à te plaire; A bientôt Yushi_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Le présent**

La mer fait un ressac monstrueux. D'avant en arrière, elle ne cesse de vouloir s'échouer dévastatrice sur ces rochers acérés comme des lames de couteaux, comme s'ils refusaient l'érosion naturelle des choses. Il pleut, la tempête fait rage. Luna tient serrée contre son coeur sa baguette. Sa robe bleue azure lui colle à la peau, ses longs cheveux sont trempées.

Elle regarde la muraille de protection sur les rochers, avec ce temps affreux, qui plus est la nuit elle ne voit pas où se trouve la faille, mais elle connaît par cœur son emplacement.

Le lendemain de sa visite nocturne, il avait demandé à la voir avant de repartir, encore, loin d'elle. Il lui avait encore cruellement marqué la peau de ses doigts, meurtrissant ses poignets, comme s'il lui était impossible d'être suffisamment tendre, comme si les trente ans d'attente l'avait transformé en un monstre de désir incontrôlable. Pourtant, il se contrôlait, elle devait bien l'admettre. Il ne l'avait pas encore touché, hormis ces quelques caresses innocentes ou ce baiser. Il l'avait donc pris par les poignets pour la coller à nouveau à lui. Elle avait tremblé malgré elle à ce contact. Il l'avait senti, cela l'avait déplu alors il avait resserré son emprise.

\- Tu peux te promener sur la plage avec Carry, avait-il dit.

Une bonne nouvelle avant une menace, bien sûr. Au moindre pas de travers, il se vengerait sur son père bien aimé. Mais la menace ne l'a pas arrêté.

A l'aide d'un sort informulé elle avait rendu apparent le filtre protecteur et de son œil observateur vu la faille dans les rochers. La voilà au milieu de la nuit, dehors, dans la tempête sur le point de retrouver sa liberté.

Elle regarde inquiète furtivement derrière elle. Personne n'est sur la plage, personne ne sait qu'elle s'est enfuie. Des lumières se dessinent dans la maison, elle n'a pas le temps, elle le sait. Elle commence à grimper, range sa baguette dans son soutien gorge, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe par inadvertance. Elle s'écorche, se fait mal, ses mains commencent à saigner, elle glisse plus d'une fois, déchire sa robe, s'arrache même des cheveux.

Elle arrive enfin tout près de la barrière qui luit sous la pluie, par vague, bleutée. Un véritable spectacle. Elle se doit d'être bien plus prudente. La toucher équivaudrait à perdre un membre. Elle jette à nouveau un regard en arrière, elle voit deux hommes courir au loin sur la plage. Elle descend de son rocher, se rattrape prestement sur ses pieds. Elle voit enfin la faille, descend un autre rocher, glisse. Avec toute sa force, elle arrive à ne pas toucher la barrière, son corps à 2 centimètres du feu de la magie.

Elle se met sur ses genoux, puis à plat ventre. Elle n'est pas sûre de passer, il se peut qu'elle laisse sa vie à tenter, mais elle le fait tout de même. Cette interstice de 40 centimètres doit la laisser passer coûte que coûte. Elle essaie de se faire plus plate encore, vide l'air de ses poumons, tend les bras et commence à ramper. Elle ne sait combien de temps dure ses gesticulations mais lorsqu'elle se permet de soulever un peu la tête pour voir son avancée, elle constaste qu'il ne reste plus que ses pieds à passer.

Habilement, elle les fait passer et se relève. Alors, elle continue à arpenter les rochers marrons, véritable barrière naturelle, prison de son corps. Mais Luna n'écoute plus que son courage, l'étape la plus ardue vient de passer. Maintenant, elle doit se cacher afin d'essayer de transplaner. En effet, elle n'a pas eu le temps d'apprendre la technique. Mais, elle a lu des parchemins à ce sujet. Elle risquera l'entreprise mais pour cela, elle doit se mettre dans un endroit où Carry et Demiev ne risquent pas de lui tomber dessus. Alors, elle avance, ne faisant fi aux douleurs de ses plaies et contusions.

Lorsqu'elle trouve un renfoncement dans un rocher. Elle saute dans le trou, se réceptionne mal, se coupe méchamment la paume de sa main. Elle crie malgré elle mais se reprend aussitôt, grimaçant en se tenant sa main. Elle respire un grand coup. Le bruit est étouffé dans cette petite cavité, elle tend l'oreille mais n'entend rien d'autre que la pluie, l'orage et la mer qui s'écrase encore et encore. Elle n'a pas le temps pour sa main. Elle ferme les yeux, respire plus profondément. Si elle réussit, elle ira chercher son père et ils se cacheront chez l'ordre du phénix. Faire le vide, visualiser l'endroit où l'on veut aller. Faire le vide. Visualiser. Elle se sent prête, voit avec une parfaite clarté sa campagne, sa maison, même son père. Une petite impulsion et elle sent qu'elle y sera, qu'elle va y arriver. Quand une douleur fulgurante la prend au crâne, quelqu'un la tire par les cheveux.

\- Tu es là, petite pute !

Elle tente d'échapper à ses mains, Demiev la tire toujours par les cheveux, mais l'agrippe désormais par le dos de sa robe, la soulevant du sol. Elle griffe ses avant-bras, essaie par tous les moyens de lui échapper. Elle ne peut pas échouer maintenant. Il lui fait un mal de chien, elle se reprend, dans un éclair de lucidité la panique cède la place à l'intelligence, elle plonge sa main dans son décolleté, agrippe avec espoir le bois de sa baguette mais déjà il l'a fait sortir du trou et lui lance un sort, bien plus rapide qu'elle.

Étalée sur la roche, elle perd pied avec la réalité quelques instants. Où est sa baguette ? Elle voit Demiev, ombre dangereuse en face d'elle. Elle est incapable de bouger, il l'a immobilisée. Il s'agenouille, il crache au sol, se gratte sa barbe de trois jours. Il a sa baguette. Il l'a regarde alors, des pieds à la tête, le regard lubrique. Il plisse des yeux, tord sa bouche, en proie à une longue réflexion.

Luna ne peut que deviner ce qu'il se dit. Peut-il la violer sans que cela se sache ? Elle respire plus fortement dans l'expectative, prie tous les saints d'échapper à ce traitement. Mais déjà, elle sent sa main remonter sa robe avec une lenteur insupportable. Elle a envie de se replier sur elle-même mais le sort est efficace et l'empêche de bouger le moindre muscle. Seuls ses yeux arrivent à se mouvoir, lui permettant de voir tous les détails de cet homme. Il lui tire à présent à nouveau les cheveux, elle gémit de douleur. Il se penche sur son visage au point qu'elle sent son souffle chaud et son haleine.

\- Es-tu vierge ?

Mais évidemment, elle ne peut pas répondre et ne veut lui répondre. Il reste ainsi à la fixer pendant un moment qui lui semble bien trop long, quand enfin, il se lève et la soulève par la même occasion. Il l'encorde, avant de la prendre tel un paquet sur son épaule. Elle est effrayée, peu importe où il l'emmène, rien n'augure de bon pour elle. S'il la ramène directement à la maison, elle va devoir supporter la colère du mage noir à son retour et elle sait que son bon traitement va cesser. Et si Demiev l'emmène ailleurs avant, afin de commettre son forfait sur elle ? Une voix familière la sort de cette sombre pensée.

\- Putain, elle était où ?

Carry. Elle entend l'énervement mais également le soulagement dans sa voix. Demiev se tourne vers lui, elle le voit alors, grand, sa baguette au poing, sourcils froncés, il scanne rapidement le corps gisant de la serdaigle sur son épaule. Il regarde alors Demiev durement.

\- Pourquoi elle saigne ? Tu lui as fait quoi ? Lui demande-t-il sur un ton qui ressemble plus à une menace qu'à une réelle interrogation.

\- Rien du tout, répond hargneusement le russe, piqué à vif. Je l'ai retrouvé comme ça dans un trou à la con. Elle a dû se faire mal en s'enfuyant à travers les rochers. Dans cette tenue ce n'est pas étonnant.

Carry le regarde mauvais, il n'arrive pas à le croire visiblement. Il lui fit un signe de la main.

\- Donne-la moi, lui ordonne-t-il durement.

De mauvaise humeur, Demiev la lâche abruptement, et elle ne doit qu'à la vivacité de Carry de ne pas tomber au sol lourdement. Elle sent le sort qui l'immobilise disparaitre en même temps que Demiev part vers la maison sans un regard en arrière, tout en remettant le sort de protection sur le domaine.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Lovegood, dit sombrement Carry. Vraiment pas.

* * *

Les regarder parler, s'échanger des messes-basses, mais Luna lit sur les lèvres. Sa vue est brouillée, elle a les larmes presque débordantes. Un simple clignement de paupière ferait partir le sel sur son visage. Elle ne pense plus qu'à son père. Peut-être l'ordre est déjà donné de le trouver ? Pour faire quoi ? Le tuer ? L'emprisonner ? Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez rapide... Une lueur dans son cœur la rassure néanmoins. Son père n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle fasse autrement. Elle se sent comme dans un nuage, un nuage malaisant. Carry demande à la médicomage de la soigner et de vérifier pour être sûr qu'elle n'a subi aucun sévisse sexuel. En entendant parler de ses blessures, elle se rappela subitement du sang qui s'écoule de sa main jusqu'au sol. Elle regarde le sang formé un cercle parfait par terre sur la pierre, si rouge, si épais. Elle tremble de froid sous ce plaid, bien que Carry lui ai lancé un sort de séchage. Elle a froid de désespoir qui lui étreint le cœur.

Pendant qu'on recousait la main à l'aide d'une aiguille magique, elle sentit l'atmosphère se contracter violemment, la seconde d'après il était là. Fort, puissant, mais surtout en colère.


	6. Chapitre sixième

Elle avançait, serrant de toutes ses forces, ce plaid rugueux, sentant avec anormalité une froideur qui rampait dans ses os. La pièce était chaude pourtant, ses cheveux avaient été séché par un sort par l'infirmière qui avait constaté qu'elle ne s'était pas faite violer.

Elle n'osait lever les yeux, fixant avec une absurdité étrange le carrelage noir et blanc. Elle le sentait, puissant, énigmatique de l'autre côté de la pièce que seul un feu de cheminée éclairait. Il la fixait, elle le savait. Elle sentait sa colère gronder en elle. Elle était prête au châtiment, prête à entendre la mort de son père, voire même à devoir la subir, la contempler de ses propres yeux. Son père voudrait qu'elle soit forte. Luna était prête à se plonger dans son monde pour vivre ce qu'il y aurait à vivre.

\- Regarde-moi Luna ! Lui imposa-t-il de sa voix inflexible et dur.

Il criait presque.

Elle sursauta, il la sortit malgré elle de son imagerie. Elle leva subitement ses grands yeux bleus sur lui. Il portait sa grande robe noire, sa cape encore sur le dos, sa baguette fichée dans une main. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, tombant en ondulation autour de son visage. En croisant ses yeux, un léger mouvement de mâchoire apparut le visage du mage noir, ses yeux marrons la toisaient avec un éclat étrange, il semblait tout d'un coup contrit.

Mais cet instant de flottement ne dura pas, ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Son regard redevint dur, celui d'un fou. Il lui fit un léger signe de la main afin qu'elle s'approcha de lui. Tout semblait menaçant.

Elle s'avança, incertaine, n'avait d'autres choix que de lui obéir, ne souhaitant davantage accentuer sa colère. Elle était maintenant face à lui, il la surplomba de sa hauteur. Une fois de plus, elle sentit son aura s'échouer en elle, dévastatrice, sa tête lui tournait. Elle aurait voulu s'agripper à quelque chose, mais le canapé était bien trop loin, les meubles hors de portée. Son visage dessinait une moue déplaisante, la colère ravageait ses traits. Ses lèvres se repliaient presque l'une sur l'autre. Allait-t-il la frapper ? Lui jeter un sort cuisant ? L'attente était longue, bien trop longue.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire cela ? Chuchota-t-il la voix pleine de rage.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux, ne pouvait plus le regarder. La peur lui taraudait le ventre, la proximité du feu de la cheminée la faisait presque suffoquer.

\- Je... commença-t-elle.

Mais elle quoi ? Que dire ? Elle avait voulu s'enfuir, un point c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Et lui aussi le savait. Elle tangua un peu plus, posa une main sur lui comme pour se rattraper. Elle sentit son corps ferme comme un appui, ferma les yeux, son énergie l'abandonnait.

Mais lui n'en avait pas fini avec elle, n'avait à peine commencer. Il saisit brutalement sa couverture et la retira d'elle avec une violence nullement contenue. Elle tomba au sol, sentit le froid l'étreindre à nouveau, sa robe bleue ciel déchirée trempée, collée à son corps.

Il la contempla, aucune once de pitié ou de tendresse n'apparaissaient dans ses yeux, ses traits toujours ravagés par la rage. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais resta ainsi. L'instant d'après, il était avec elle sur le tapis, agenouillé à son tour, une main dans ses cheveux, tirant avec force pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Un son plaintif de douleur sortit de la bouche de Luna.

\- Je sais... dit-il de sa voix serpentine. Je sais que les choses te sont difficiles Luna.

Il lui lâcha alors sa chevelure et la prit brutalement dans ses bras, la serrant avec tant de force qu'une fois de plus, l'air manqua à la jeune serdaigle. Elle sentit son souffle saccadé contre sa nuque, son oreille. Sa peau contre la sienne, ses cheveux humides sur son visage. Elle ne put empêcher son corps de réagir au sien, elle se sentit étrange, son estomac se retourna, une once de chaleur l'envahit alors. Elle ne se sentit tout d'un plus en insécurité alors qu'il était plus menaçant que jamais.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, dit-il à voix basse, dans un chuchotis presqu'imperceptible.

Elle n'eut le temps de réagir que déjà il se relèvait, et elle tomba, de ne plus être soutenue aussi subitement. Mais il effectua un geste de la main et elle se sentit soulevée malgré elle. Il lui empoigna le bras, ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement, ses ongles lui déchirant presque la peau. Il la contraignit à le regarder, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Quand arrêtera-t-il de la malmener ?

\- Promets-moi de ne jamais recommencer de t'enfuir, dit-il d'une voix devenue plus égale.

\- Mon père... lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle sentit la fureur dans ses yeux.

\- Il n'y a que lui qui t'intéresse.

Il la jeta alors et elle tomba à nouveau sur le tapis avec fracas. Son épaule la lançait douloureusement.

\- Tu as bien de la chance, d'ailleurs ce sera peut-être ta seule chance ce soir, dit-il méprisant en pointant un doigt sur elle, ton cher paternel est introuvable, remercions l'ordre du phénix j'imagine.

Il cracha presque ces derniers mots, dégoûté par tous ceux qui ne voulaient reconnaître son pouvoir.

\- Demiev, Carry, appela-t-il en hurlant comme un fou.

Ces derniers entrèrent, constatèrent la jeune femme au sol qui essayait de se relever. Ils n'osaient regarder leur maître dans les yeux, sachant se trouver au plein milieu d'une scène de ménage et que l'être le plus puissant, hors de ses gonds, n'osaient déverser toute sa violence sur la jeune femme. Ils sentaient l'air électrique. Ils sentaient la puissance qui risquait de se déverser sur eux au lieu de sur elle. Ils se prosternèrent devant lui mais déjà il leur lançait un sort informulé, et tout deux finirent à genoux, souffrant visiblement de la tête. Un sort de torture.

Voldemort se prostra devant Carry.

\- Comment cela a-t-il pu seulement survenir Carry ?

Il le gifla violemment du revers de la main, du sang s'échappa de la bouche de celui qui lui avait juré allégeance. Demiev, quant à lui regarda au sol, sachant que son tour est proche, et craignant bien pire que la simple colère d'avoir pu laisser s'enfuir la jeune femme. Luna serra son poing contre son cœur, effrayée par la correction. Il se tourna désormais vers le russe.

\- Et toi, Demiev, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu es absolument nul en ce qui concerne l'occlumentie, dit-il avec un dégoût non voilé. Comment as-tu pu seulement envisager de la violer ? Et pire de tout, comment as-tu pu seulement oser la toucher ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait, maître, essaya de se défendre l'homme qui craignait pour sa vie.

Voldemort eut un petit rire cruel.

\- Ha et je devrais te remercier de ne pas l'avoir violé tout compte fait ? le questionna-t-il ironique. C'est ça que tu veux me dire ? Réponds !

\- Non maître, mais... je ne l'ai pas... jamais je ne vous ferais ça.

\- Bien sûr, répondit tranquillement le maître des ténèbres, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Il se tourna alors vers Luna, d'un mouvement de main brusque la releva et la colla à lui. Il lui posa un doigt sur le front et pénétra son esprit sans tendresse. Elle était épuisée par sa fuite, épuisée de s'être défendue avec Demiev. Et surtout, à bout pour toute la peur qu'elle ressentait. Il regarda néanmoins le souvenir. Oui, il avait cette lueur lubrique dans les yeux, oui il avait même caressé sa jambe. Il sortit de sa tête tout en continuant de la maintenir. Il tourna sa tête lentement vers Demiev qui regardait le sol farouchement. Presque tremblant. Il se savait perdu.

Demiev ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le sort impardonnable de la torture le frappa en plein cœur. Il tomba sur le dos, hurlait en se tortillant sur lui-même tandis que Voldemort, lâchant une fois de plus brutalement Luna, fonça sur le russe pour l'harasser de coup de pieds, toujours plus violents, toujours plus forts. Luna émit un cri apeurés. Les cris du russe étaient inaudibles tant la sentence était impitoyable. Elle tendit sa main vers le mage noir pour le faire arrêter mais le regard de Carry toujours agenouillé à côté du battu, l'arrêta. Il lui dit non de la tête. Mais c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

\- Arrête, dit-elle trop faiblement, sa voix noyée par les cris et la bestialité du mage noir qui ne cessait de le ruer de coups sauvagement, le sang sortant désormais de la bouche de son gardien.

Elle s'approcha, agrippa sa cape.

\- Arrête, je t'en supplie, dit-elle plus fortement de sa voix fluette.

Il se retourna vers elle, ses yeux en proie à une folie non contenue. Le sort de torture levé, le condamné ne respirait quasiment plus. Elle se demanda si le prochain coup ne serait pas pour elle, elle s'attendait à recevoir une gifle, au lieu de quoi, il la considera longtemps. Il se retourna lentement vers Demiev qui s'était mis en position fœtal. Il lui assena un dernier coup de pied hargneux en plein dans sa tête, le sorcier se cogna violemment contre le carrelage et mourut.


	7. Chapitre septième

**_Merci Lilarose12, Roussette, Lhelium et Guest ^^ pour vos encouragements, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Pour répondre à ce que tu me dis Guest, je connais pas si bien que ça doctor Who, je n'ai vu qu'un épisode avec le docteur et River Song, donc je ne pourrais pas trop te dire :p_**

 ** _J'ai commencé cette fanfic il y a un an, le 1er janvier 2017. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas tant écrit que cela, j'ai manqué d'inspiration et peut-être de discipline. Pour pallier à cela et pour fêter les un an de cette histoire entre Tom et Luna, j'ai demandé à Givres de me challenger (on s'est auto- challengé pour une fanfic sur Hellsing). Voilà, il m'a dit "faut que ça se passe dans la bibliothèque pour ce flash back", j'ai réfléchi une journée, le lendemain j'ai pris ma plume et j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur leur passé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_**

 ** _Je ne compte vraiment pas abandonné cette fanfiction Lilarose12, c'est vrai que je peux être longue à sortir un chapitre mais elle reste toujours dans un coin de ma tête._**

 ** _A bientôt :)_ **

* * *

**Flash Back**

Cela faisait une semaine que les élèves de Durmstrang et d'Ilvermony partageaient le quotidien des élèves de Poudlard. Après une fête fastueuse en l'honneur de leur arrivée, dans laquelle Tom avait initié des contacts intéressants notamment avec l'un des professeurs, la Coupe de feu trônait, superbe sur une hermine, dans la grande salle. Il y avait une limitation d'âge, quinze ans minimum pour être permis de poser son nom dans la coupe grossière en bois, mais ô combien magique.

Certains serpentards, c'est-à-dire ses serviteurs, les seuls qui osaient braver leurs peurs afin de lui adresser la parole, le tançait avec des yeux admiratifs pour qu'il postule pour le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Après tout, qui hormis lui, dans cette école pouvait s'accaparer de la coupe des trois sorciers ?

Mais Tom n'en avait que peu cure de ces jeux puérils. Ce n'était pas de ce genre de gloire dont il voulait être auréolé. Non, lui, le chemin qui l'attendait était bien plus grandiose, digne d'un Empereur. Il redresserait le monde de la magie et rendrait à la magie son rang qui était le sien : bien au-dessus des moldus.

Ce tournoi n'était à ses yeux que simple opium pour des gamins nerveux ayant besoin de se rassurer quant à leur force et leur puissance. Très peu pour lui.

Quelques professeurs dont il était le chouchou lui glissaient une allusion ou deux sur le fait qu'il serait un excellent champion pour l'école.

Tom, qui arborait son sourire le plus charmeur, répondait que rien n'était plus important pour lui que les études. Les professeurs ne l'en aimait que bien plus. Jamais ils n'avaient connu d'élèves plus parfaits.

Ce soir-là, il avait été invité à dîner dans les appartements du professeur de Durmstrang dont il avait travaillé à se rapprocher. Itchkrev était ensorcelé par le jeune serpentard, de son esprit vif et de son intérêt pour les arts occultes.

Il eut été impressionné par ses connaissances déjà fort avancée pour un élève de seize ans. Tom avançait ses pions avec habileté, amenant par des manipulations invisibles Itchkrev à parler des vieux grimoires de magie noire dont la bibliothèque de Durmstrang était gorgée.

A la fin du repas, Tom ravi de l'avancement de ses plans, se dirigea à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il avait pris quelques retards sur son propre planning d'études qu'il avait mis au point en parallèle ses études de sixième année.

Il ne deviendrait pas le plus grand sorcier de son temps s'il ne comptait que sur sa puissance innée et sa personnalité qu'il savait hors du commun de par son charisme.

Le savoir était le pouvoir et le pouvoir lui était déchu, c'était son dû, un point c'est tout.

Par chance, la bibliothèque fermait ses portes qu'à 23h30 pour les élèves les plus âgés. A partir de la cinquième année, les étudiants avaient ce privilège, or peu en profitait. C'est pour ce genre de détails que Tom se savait fait d'un autre bois.

Sa destinée l'attendait et il s'y préparait avec assiduité et acharnement.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il travaillait d'arrache pied sur un vieux grimoire du quinzième siècle. Il voulait apprendre toutes les formes de magie même les plus anciennes. Il décryptait le latin avec aisance désormais et prenait des notes soignées sur son parchemin.

La vieille horloge de la bibliothèque sonna onze heures. Il releva la tête de ses études et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait deux élèves de septième année de Poufsouffle qui derrière une étagère, profitaient des lieux vides en cette heure avancée de la soirée pour se bécoter. Tom leva les yeux au ciel agacé avant de replonger dans le vieux volume lorsque quelque chose happa son attention.

Entre deux étagères, quelques tables plus loin, il vit une longue chevelure blonde. Il reconnut immédiatement la mystérieuse Luna Lovegood qui, penchée sur sa table semblait écrire dans un un rythme tranquille.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, il se leva. Sa chaise recula dans un bruit sec et tonitruant. Les deux élèves qui se bécotaient regardèrent dans sa direction.

Visiblement, en arrivant, ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu car maintenant la fille perdit son sourire et le garçon ravala sa salive, voyant à qui ils avaient à faire. Tom se tourna vers eux, le regard noir, intraitable.

\- Partez, leur intima-t-il à voix baisse mais avec autorité.

Les deux amoureux partirent sans demander leur dû.

Tom, quant à lui, avait redirigé son attention vers la jeune serdaigle, dont il ne voyait que le dos. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été ému par le bruit de sa chaise qui avait pourtant arraché les deux autres élèves de leur activité inutile.

Il s'avança vers elle en longeant les tables en pin massif, laissant ses doigts caresser la matériau brut dont il aimait la douceur et la force. Il fit lentement le tour de sa table et une fois en face d'elle pour observer ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle étai t penchée sur un long parchemin dans lequel elle griffonnait de façon légère, son geste était presqu'éthéré tant elle était gracieuse. Elle semblait à la fois intelligente, en prise dans ses réflexions, mais ne semblait pourtant nullement concentrée. Son visage était aussi lunaire que les deux autres fois où il l'avait rencontrée.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui comme si elle ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu.

Il prit la chaise face à la sienne et s'assit avec l'élégance avec laquelle il effectuait tous ces gestes. Il croisa ses mains sur la table, patient. Il lut quelques morts de son écriture oblique. Cela semblait être un devoir de potion.

Ses mains jointes touchaient le parchemin à dessein, c'est alors qu'elle le remarqua. Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus sur lui et dit de sa voix fluette un « Tom », surprise.

Tom une fois de plus se sentit interloqué par la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait si loin de lui et pourtant si près. Il avait toujours la sensation qu'elle allait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Toutes leurs rencontres étaient si étranges...

\- Luna, dit-il de sa voix inflexible comme pour la saluer.

\- N'est-ce pas l'heure la plus agréable pour travailler à la bibliothèque, lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec les yeux brillants de douceur, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.  
Tom n'avait rien remarqué de tous ces détails sur son visage, l'observant intensément. Il dut admettre qu'elle le fascinait. Était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui ? Ou était-ce produit par autre chose ?

De plus, le mystère qui entourait la jeune le perturbait. Il voulait comprendre.

\- Luna, commença-t-il les sourcils légèrement froncés, un air faussement concentré sur les traits, s'appuyant sur le dos de sa chaise et croisant ses jambes sous la table. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas tout me dire, me dire qui tu es exactement, ou ce que tu es. Au vue de ton accoutrement, tu es une serdaigle, ajouta-t-il en désignant dans un geste nonchalant mais aristocrate le pull de son interlocutrice. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune Luna Lovegood enregistrée dans les registres de l'école. Oui, j'ai mes entrées au secrétariat, vois-tu. Et, je rajouterais, que personne n'a jamais vu dans l'école une élève à la longue chevelure blonde aux accents de folie.

Luna l'avait laissé dire sa diatribe avec des yeux ronds. Une fois encore, elle avait été insensible aux menaces sous-jacentes du serpentard qui semblaient couler sur elle.

Il se rassit de façon plus convenable et tapa légèrement ses mains sur la table, le visage implacable :

\- Alors, tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qu'il se passe, car vois-tu, j'ai une sainte horreur de ne pas comprendre.

Luna le regardait comme si elle n'était pas concernée par ses ordres. Calmement, elle posa délicatement sa plume et posant ses coudes sur la table, elle prit son menton dans sa main, perdue dans ses réflexions.

Tom était stupéfait par son comportement. Il n'était pas même agacé de lui susciter aucune peur, mais était plutôt impressionné.

\- C'est une bonne question... dit-elle d'une voix irréelle.

Elle parlait à soi-même.

\- Peut-être que l'on ne se rencontre que dans des rêves. Peut-être es-tu endormi sur ton parchemin, ou moi alors ?

Il continua de la regarder, elle n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce et elle regardait le plafond avec un profond intérêt. Il haussa légèrement des épaules avant de répondre avec simplicité :

\- J'y ai pensé mais un stellicium m'avait suivi et d'autres personnes que moi l'ont vu de leurs propres yeux. Et nous étions tous très bien réveillé.

\- C'est vrai ? Lui demanda-t-elle vivement intéressé en le regardant dans les yeux. J'avais remarqué qu'elle t'aimait bien.

Il lui rendit son regard, le visage grave. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ses brusques moments de joie, qui plus est, le sujet était hors propos. Elle eut alors un geste étrange, elle dirigea une de ses mains vers ses cheveux. Il la regarda faire perplexe, se demandant s'il devait se lever pour éviter le moindre contact ou prendre son poignet avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne mais la question ne se posa plus. Elle ne le toucha pas, resta près de son visage.

\- Je ne vois qu'une faille dans le voile du temps. Ta façon de te tenir, de parler et tes cheveux, la façon dont tu te coiffes... C'est très vieille mode.

Elle ramena sa main sur la table.

\- Après tout, dans ce château tout est possible. C'est amusant, tout compte fait, rajouta-t-elle en se mettant à rire de façon cristalline.

Tom était abasourdi. Il réfléchit très vite à ce qu'elle avait dit. Et elle avait sûrement raison. Il n'y avait que cette explication qui tenait la route. Et elle venait du futur, « très vieille mode » avait-elle dit ! Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches sur un tel phénomène.

Il y vit une chance à peine croyable. Peut-être pourrait-elle le renseigner sur son futur afin de pouvoir changer ce qu'il pouvait avoir à changer ! Afin de rendre sa gloire plus grande encore qu'il le prévoyait, détruire tous les obstacles avant qu'ils ne se présentent sur sa route.

\- De quelle année es-tu ? Demanda-t-il brûlant d'impatience.

Mais c'est alors qu'elle disparut, comme s'évaporant dans une fumée blanche. Il resta coi, les traits soucieux en proie à une frustration à peine nommable.

Il était sur le point d'avoir de précieux renseignements et voilà qu'elle lui était enlevée ! Pourtant, lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, il sentait au fond de lui que ce ne pouvait être autrement. Il pressentait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui répondre quant à ses questions sur le futur. Qu'à chaque fois, le même phénomène se reproduira, elle s'évaporerait. D'ailleurs, ne sentait-il pas lorsqu'elle était là que d'une seconde à l'autre tout pouvait cesser ? Qu'il avait la curieuse sensation de tenir le présent comme de l'eau entre ses doigts ? C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Une pensée fugace l'effraya alors. Et si jamais il ne la revoyait ? Maintenant qu'il savait d'où elle venait, est-ce la magie était de ce fait interrompue ? En dehors de l'avantage qu'elle présentait, elle, une personne du futur, il constata qu'il appréciait leur courte entrevue, leur dialogue à peine entamé, parce que Luna n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle était si rafraîchissant dans son Univers si ordonné qu'il se prit à aimer ces moments, où elle le laissait décontenancé, ne sachant comment réagir. Luna l'intriguait, car Luna le surprenait.


	8. Chapitre huitième

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

 _ **Le présent** _

* * *

L'instant pesait, lourd. Aucun souffle n'était perceptible, comme si le temps s'était figé sur un fil de rasoir, aigu, douloureux. Carry regardait le sol, toujours à genou, cachant sa frayeur derrière une impassibilité de composition. Luna tenait toujours la manche de Voldemort, yeux écarquillés, son bleu des iris se perdant dans le vide. Elle se sentait pétrifiée, incapable de bouger le moindre de ses muscles. Quant au mage noir, il respirait profondément, essoufflé par la barbarie qu'il venait de commettre de ses propres mains, n'utilisant pas même la magie pour tuer.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, regarda d'un air dur le cadavre de son ancien mangemort. Sans un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, il émit un geste large dans le vide en lui disant :

\- Va prendre un bain chaud Luna.

L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva dans une immense salle de bain qui n'était pas la sienne, dans laquelle reposait une baignoire si grande qu'elle aurait pu être une petite piscine. Elle se retrouva hébétée, sa main toujours serrée, mais cette fois-ci elle n'agrippait plus que le vide.

L'eau se mit à couler en trombe, la sortant de sa torpeur, sursautant. Elle se tourna vers la baignoire qui laissait déjà s'échapper des volutes de fumée, la chaleur s'installant peu à peu dans la pièce. Comme une automate, elle se délesta de sa robe trempée, de ses sous-vêtements et rentra dans la baignoire. L'eau l'engloutit, apaisante, l'enveloppant d'une couverture chaude qui contrastait vivement avec le froid de sa tentative de fuite, contrastant avec le glaçant de la situation qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle s'assit avant de plonger sa tête sous l'eau. Elle reprit pied peu à peu avec la réalité.

Elle réalisa ce qu'il lui avait dit. Son père était vivant, il avait fui et était hors de sa portée. Elle souffla dans un sourire mélancolique.

\- Papa... Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se sentit tout d'un coup bien plus légère, bien que son corps lui faisait mal. Elle avait des bleus et se sentait faible. Faible de fatigue mais pas que... Elle commençait à avoir mal à la gorge, elle avait attrapé froid au-dehors.

Elle réfléchissait à Tom, à sa colère, à ce qu'il lui avait dit se retenant dans sa fureur... Il avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne l'avait presque pas vu depuis qu'il l'avait enlevée, pourtant, malgré les trente ans de son absence, il s'ouvrait à elle simplement. Comme toujours. Comme auparavant. Hargneux, passionné, ravagé. Toujours le même bien que, désormais, il montrait sans détour toute sa cruauté.

Lorsque sa peau commença à flétrir, elle sortit de son bain, parfaitement réchauffée. Elle mit un peignoir d'un bleu majestueux et sortit.

La pièce attenante était dans la pénombre. La chambre était plus sombre que la sienne, une seule bougie éclairait faiblement le lieu. Elle le vit néanmoins, attablé à un bureau majestueux, d'un ébène profond. Il lisait à la lueur de la chandelle, nullement perturbé par le manque de lumière, déchiffrant avec une rapidité effrayante le parchemin posé devant lui. Ses cheveux avaient séché, tombaient toujours en ondulation légère autour de son visage. Sa peau semblait plus blanche que jamais, spectrale.

Il ne tourna pas la tête lorsqu'elle entra en fermant la porte doucement derrière elle. Elle observa la pièce, le lit en baldaquin également majestueux près d'elle. Tout le mobilier détonnait franchement avec le sien, si doux, si blanc. Ici, tout caractérisait la force. Et surtout, cela sentait le bois. Elle aspira plus que nécessaire, elle aimait cette odeur.

Un bruit étrange retentit à ses pieds, un touché froid la fit reculer. Un énorme serpent noirâtre tacheté de vert glissait tranquillement au sol. Elle le regarda avec des yeux curieux, étonnée de voir un tel animal ici. Il était si imposant, si beau dans sa froideur qu'elle aurait imaginé parfait pour l'effigie de la maison serpentard. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Elle ne bougea alors plus, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à Tom. Sa main tenait sa tête tranquillement, il ne lisait plus, semblait réfléchir, un brin mélancolique.

Cet air la frappa. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle n'avait lu sur son visage que de la dureté ou de la colère. Et là, il semblait si humain qu'elle en perdit totalement pied. Son cœur se pinça si fort qu'elle se retint de ne pas appuyer sa main sur sa poitrine.

Son aura toujours aussi puissante émettait de longue vague qui entrait en elle comme dans un temple sacré.

Elle s'approcha vers le bureau doucement, ses pieds nus faisant craquer par moment le vieux parquet. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, qui leva les yeux vers elle, visiblement fatigué. Un regard mêlant la dureté de son âme ainsi qu'un profond dépit. Elle ne put dégager son regard de ses prunelles brunes, hypnotiques. Elle posa sa main sur le bureau, et l'instant dura plusieurs longues secondes. Plusieurs secondes où elle put enfin contempler son visage, sans que rien ne viennent les déranger. Oui c'était Tom, bien lui. Il avait juste mûri. Il était un homme fait maintenant. Mais le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur lui, comme le disait les rumeurs, il avait réussi à stopper la vieillesse.

C'était la même ossature, la même mâchoire parfaitement découpée, son nez élégamment dessiné. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et elle aimait la longueur de ses cheveux. Et son aspect maladif ne changeait en rien sa beauté. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver toujours séduisant. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre face à cette pensée. La fatigue qui se lisait sur ses traits accentuait que trop la séduction qui s'opérait en elle.

Il promenait ses pupilles sur le visage de la jeune femme, toujours accoudé au bureau, une main tenant sa tête. Plus rien de la haine qui avait été sienne moins d'une heure auparavant subsistait en lui. Il semblait simplement las. Terriblement las. Il aurait tant voulu que les choses se passent autrement entre eux.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de Nagini. Mon serpent, dit-il alors à voix basse.

Elle fit non de la tête.

\- Tu as raison, il ne te fera rien.

L'instant d'après, elle sentit sa longue chevelure séchée sous l'effet d'un sort informulé.

\- Merci, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Un léger rictus apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme avant de disparaître aussitôt. Elle s'aperçut que sa propre baguette reposait patiemment sur le meuble. Il se leva, lui imposant toute sa grandeur.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as fait ça... Dit-il, lugubre, en s'approchant d'elle un tantinet menaçant.

Elle ne recula pourtant pas et répondit avec une simplicité abasourdissante :

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu sais très bien que je devais essayer, qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Oui, il le savait. Elle l'avait bien affronté il y avait un an, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? C'était dans sa nature, elle était dissidente. Incroyablement dissidente. Pourtant, cela l'avait atteint, beaucoup plus qu'il l'aurait cru. Il avait senti cette pointe dans son cœur, insidieuse et sournoise qui prenait totalement possession de lui. Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait de souffrir. Et là, il en était fatigué, si las qu'il aurait pu dormir dans la seconde si seulement il posait sa tête sur un oreiller.

Il la regarda un tantinet hautain, de ce même air habituel qu'il portait sur son visage lorsqu'il était jeune. Plus elle le voyait, plus elle se sentait émue de retrouver le jeune Tom qui avait subsisté et se cachait dans ses traits adultes.

\- Va te coucher, lui ordonna-t-il dans un chuchotis presque cruel. Ici, rajouta-t-il en lui désignant son lit. Je te garde à l'œil.

En guise de toute réponse, elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à son geste, elle se sentait morcelée, ailleurs. La fatigue qui s'emparait de son corps, du moindre de ses muscles, de ses tendons, rendait la réalité cotonneuse. Sans parler de cette chambre, dans cette pénombre, à la lueur d'une seule bougie. Puis lui, lui, c'était lui. Elle en aurait suffoqué. Elle était magnétisée au point de presque oublier ce qu'il venait d'advenir. Il la considéra interdit tandis que la lumière émanait de son tendre sourire. Luna, si douce, si parfaite.

\- Je ne partirai plus Tom, dit-elle tranquillement, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens comme pour lui faire imprimer son message.

Elle était sincère. Déjà, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus cette chance, qu'elle l'avait laissé passer. Puis, ses mots tambourinaient dans sa tête, encore et encore. « J'ai besoin de toi ». Elle se sentait le devoir d'être à ses côtés, peu importait qui il était, peu importait l'horreur de leur liaison aux yeux du monde, peu importait... Elle n'avait d'autres places qu'ici. Puis, c'était lui, malgré tout. Avec cet aveu, quelque chose s'était réparée, un pont avait relié leur trente ans d'absence.

Il lui attrapa le poignet le serrant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son visage se déforma dans une moue de colère.

\- Pourquoi j'en doute ?

Elle ne laissa rien voir de la douleur qu'il lui procurait, ou de la peur qu'il pouvait faire naître en elle. Elle continua tout simplement à le regarder.

\- Parce que tu as peur d'avoir mal.

La colère s'intensifia en lui. Elle avait raison et il ne le supportait pas. Il la colla alors à lui avec force, une main dans le creux de son dos, une deuxième sur l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Et pourquoi ne souhaites-tu plus partir ? Chuchota-t-il.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé, si proche de lui, elle se noyait dans ses yeux. Elle frissonna de cette nouvelle proximité. Elle savait qui il était, elle n'oubliait pas qu'il venait de tuer un homme sous ses yeux. Pourtant...

\- Je n'en ai plus envie, lâcha-t-elle à bout de force tout d'un coup.

Non l'envie s'était dissolue, tout son courage devrait servir à un autre dessein.

Il eut un léger sourire, s'approcha davantage d'elle. Elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser mais au dernier moment, il regarda derrière elle, se mordant la joue.

\- Va au lit. J'ai des choses à régler.

Il la lâcha alors. Elle prit la direction du lit sur lequel l'attendait une robe de nuit en soie blanche. Elle la prit et se changea dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, il était à nouveau attablé à son bureau et écrivait sur un parchemin vierge, visiblement absorbé. Elle se mit sous les draps, le lit était aussi moelleux que le sien. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir tout en regardant Nagini près de la fenêtre qui semblait contempler le paysage nocturne.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la lumière du jour entrait difficilement dans la pièce. Les fins rideaux noirs étaient tirés. Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur Tom qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle resta interdite quelques instants. Tout lui revint avec une acuité douloureuse. Sa tentative de fuite et lui qui avait tué un homme sous ses yeux. Pourtant, à l'orée de cette fine lumière, tout ceci semblait loin. Un autre homme était à ses côtés. Le voir endormi, les traits paisibles avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Leur proximité même, le fait qu'ils aient dormi dans le même lit, sous les mêmes draps étaient étranges. Bien que ce n'était pas la première fois mais la dernière fois, il n'était pas encore le mage noir ayant tué des centaines de personnes. Et là, il semblait juste lui. Juste Tom, dénué de tout caractère effrayant.

Comme la veille lui semblait un rêve interminable...

Il ouvrit les yeux subitement. Elle retint son souffle. Il la regarda brièvement et se mit sur son séant, en frottant ses paupières avec deux doigts. Puis il la considéra à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, allongé sur le côté, une main sous sa tête, elle se sentait atrocement malade, avaler sa salive était une souffrance à peine nommable tant sa gorge était en feu.

\- Je reste ici pendant deux jours, lui expliqua-t-il tranchant, comme s'il n'avait jamais dormi. Aujourd'hui, cependant, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je serai à mon bureau. Bref, tout ça pour dire que l'on ne se verra que ce soir. Tu passeras ta journée avec Carry et tu ne peux pas sortir. Tu peux prendre ta baguette, bien sûr.

Puis, il fronça des sourcils, semblant l'observer, perplexe. Il se pencha sur elle. Elle fut comme pétrifiée. Il posa une main sur son front, de façon médicale et neutre. Mais son regard s'était troublé à cause du touché, il se mit à caresser sa joue doucement du bout des doigts, une lueur imperceptible dans les yeux.

\- Tu as de la fièvre, chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix avait perdu dans les limbes du désir toute trace de dureté. Il la regarda de haut en bas, ses formes se devinant sous les draps avant de plonger dans ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'il ne se décide à claquer des doigts. Une petite fiole translucide vint se loger dans sa paume. Il débouchonna adroitement le petit flacon de cristal tout en lui tendant.

\- Tiens, ça te guérira.

Elle se saisit de la fiole, mais sa main caressa la sienne par inadvertance. Ils regardèrent tous deux leurs mains, le lieu du contact. Il eut un mouvement de mâchoire. Elle brisa le contact, mis à ses lèvres le liquide avant de se sentir bien mieux, moins faible, toute ragaillardie.  
Il sembla prendre la mesure de son changement d'état, satisfait à présent.

\- A ce soir, Luna, lui dit-il alors, en lui jetant un regard en biais avant de se lever et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.


	9. Chapitre neuvième

**_Tel quel, merci pour ta review :) Trop contente que mon histoire te plaise et que tu as lu d'un trait._**  
 ** _En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise à tous :) Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, ça me touche !_**  
 ** _On y voit ce que Luna provoque chez le Tom jeune et ça c'est cool :)_ **

* * *

**Le passé  
**

* * *

Des semaines passèrent sans qu'il ne rencontra plus Luna Lovegood fortuitement. Il était fort occupé entre ses études scolaires, personnels et les liens qu'il tissait avec Durmstrang, mais également à sa plus grande surprise, avec quelques élèves d'Ilvermony qui se sentait proche de sa cause.

Malgré tout, il se surprenait parfois à penser subrepticement à la serdaigle lunaire et à leur rencontre tout autant abracadabrantesque qu'elle. Quand ces pensées survenaient, il levait la tête pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas là. Mais non, aucune chevelure blonde lui éblouissait les rétines.

Comme il s'en était douté lorsqu'elle eut disparu à la bibliothèque, le charme avait été rompu, trop de risques inhérents quant à la nature de ces entrevues. On ne pouvait changer la courbe de l'espace-temps à sa guise et quand ils avaient saisi ce qu'il se produisait, la force qui les avait réuni avait procédé à la fin de tout échange pour éviter un quelconque risque de brisure d'événements liés au futur.

Il était déçu, terriblement déçu même s'il n'en montrait rien. Elle aurait tellement pu lui servir... Il essayait d'ailleurs d'oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait disparu cinq semaines plus tôt. Sur le moment, c'était également elle qu'il avait peur de ne jamais revoir. Mais il trouvait ce genre de pensée stupide et digne d'un être faible. Peu importait comme il la trouvait rafraîchissante dans son petit univers fait d'études et de stratagèmes pour mener à bien son combat, il n'y avait nulle place pour ces considérations dans sa vie.

Alors, il s'était convaincu que ce n'était ce qu'elle représentait pour son avenir qui l'avait contrarié dans son départ. Elle n'était que la clef de son futur à peine effleuré que déjà disparu. C'était un cadeau bien trop beau, bien trop grand.

Il avait d'ailleurs effectué des recherches et les sauts dans l'espace-temps étaient extrêmement rares et ne pouvaient jamais remonté à plusieurs longues années. Pourtant, elle disait qu'il faisait très vieille mode, on ne disait cela que de choses éloignées dans le temps... En tout cas, il n'avait pu approfondir cette recherche-là, il était trop occupé, alors il avait clos le dossier, ne s'attendant plus jamais à la revoir. D'ailleurs, peut-être n'avait-elle été qu'un mirage de son cerveau surmené...

Ce soir-là, il était dans l'une des trois salles communes aux quatre maisons du château. Il venait d'y avoir, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, un match de Quidditch – Poufsouffle VS Serpentard – et sa maison l'avait remportée. C'était l'effervescence dans la salle commune des verts et argents, et il n'avait aucune envie de participer aux festivités.

Il n'y avait personne sauf quelques élèves, éparses, qui passaient bruyamment dans le couloir attenant, puisque la pièce n'était pas clôturée par quatre murs, mais l'un d'entre eux était percé d'arches donnant sur l'extérieur.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devrait faire pendant les vacances de Noël : fréquenter une sorcière si riche que c'en devenait ridicule, une sorcière aux sordides passions de moldus. Tout cela pour récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Il était renversé sur le canapé, deux doigts sur ses yeux, un début de migraine l'empêchait d'effectuer toute autre activité réflexive intense. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et à son plus grand malheur, une personne entra dans la salle commune.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour connaître l'intrus qui troublait sa quiétude et lui ordonner de sa froideur menaçante habituelle de déguerpir sous peine de le regretter. Mais au lieu de quoi, il fronça des sourcils et reprit une position assise plus convenable.

\- Luna ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant la surprise.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un blond irréel était accroupie au sol et regardait consciencieusement sous l'un des fauteuils. Il était circonspect, peut-être après tout n'était-ce pas elle, bien que personne dans le château n'avait ce genre de chevelure mais il n'y croyait plus. La jeune femme, entendant le serpentard, releva sa tête vers lui, le regardant avec des yeux de chouette tout en restant à terre. A cette vision, il eut une réaction que le surprit lui-même : il se mit à sourire de contentement.

\- Tom, dit-elle sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle semblait aussi surprise que lui.

Il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle, ses lèvres esquissant toujours ce sourire ravi.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, commença-t-il prudent, choisissant ses mots avec soin afin de ne pas contrarier le sort qui les avait à nouveau réuni dans la même réalité. Je crois, qu'il serait plus vigilant et d'une nature avisée, qu'à l'avenir je ne te questionne plus et que toi tu fasses peu référence au temps duquel tu viens si tu ne veux pas disparaître à nouveau.

Elle le regardait toujours avec ses yeux ronds, aucune expression ne balayait son visage. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Puis, l'agacement échoua en lui de la voir dans cette position. Il l'interrogea :

\- Mais que fais-tu par terre à regarder sous les meubles ?

Sa voix s'était faite plus dure, les intonations davantage impérieuse mais comme ce qui devenait une habitude, cela ne semblait n'avoir que peu d'effets sur la serdaigle.

\- Je cherche mes affaires, répondit-elle avec simplicité. Des élèves m'ont fait une farce et les ont caché quelque part. Seulement, j'ai ai besoin.

Il fut surpris que sa voix ne fut empreinte d'aucune colère contre ses « farceurs ». Elle ne paraissait pas avoir compris que la farce n'en était pas une et à ses dépends qui plus est. A la voir au sol chercher comme une vulgaire mendiante ses propres possessions, l'agacement crût davantage et la colère s'empara de lui.

\- Cesse donc d'examiner le sol comme ça, lui ordonna-t-il intraitable en lui tendant une main. Ne t'avilis pas volontairement, ne leur fait pas cet honneur.

Elle le regarda étonnée mais posa tout de même sa main dans la sienne. Elle était gelée mais ce qui le frappa était le fragile de sa peau. Si blanche, si légère, si fine qu'elle en était translucide et d'une douceur indescriptible comme si enfonçait ses doigts dans du beurre. Il observa sa main interdit tout en ne la relâchant pas, perturbé par ce touché mais elle était déjà debout et il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui rendre sa liberté.

\- Tu ne voix donc pas que ceux qui t'ont fait cela se jouent de toi de façon malveillante ? Lui demanda-t-il sans détour et avec incompréhension car il ne supportait pas que les gens puisse seulement même à penser à avoir du pouvoir sur lui.

Il vit alors qu'elle portait des petits radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles. A moins que c'était la mode dans son temps – ce dont il doutait sérieusement car Luna n'était pas du genre à suivre une quelconque mode mais davantage un mode de vie qui lui était propre – il ne s'étonna guère que certains profitaient de son caractère pour la moquer. Les personnes quelque peu différentes des autres ne subissaient que brimades et rejets. Elle le fixait avec une moue d'incompréhension sur le visage.

\- Qui voudrait être malveillante avec moi ? Il n'y a là aucun intérêt, dit-elle naïvement de sa petite voix au timbre enfantin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se masser les tempes, sa migraine gagnait du terrain.

\- On ne cache pas les affaires des autres quand on est serviable. C'est un acte malveillante, du bizutage si tu préfères, expliqua-t-il mollement hargneux, en se rasseyant lourdement sur le canapé qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Je ne comprends pas que je doive t'expliquer cela !

Mais pourquoi était-elle si gentille et si complaisante ? Le monde ce n'était pas ça. Même dans le futur, il en était certain, il en allait ainsi de la nature humaine. D'ailleurs, pourquoi prenait-il la peine de lui expliquer cela ? Pourquoi _lui_ , se montrait si complaisant à son égard ? Après tout, à la vue de sa chevelure, il avait réfléchi en un millième de secondes et avait même abandonné l'idée ne serait-ce que tirer la moindre petite bribe d'informations du futur via une conversation détournée avec elle. Il sentait comme une force interdire cela. Alors pourquoi lui parler ainsi ? Mais la voir si douce, si frêle au milieu d'un monde de requins et de jeu de force lui avait délié la langue, comme s'il voulait l'aider, lui qui n'aidait que lui-même et ne rendait que des services intéressés. Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Tu souffres de la tête ?

Il la regarda, les traits tirés avant de répondre à l'affirmative par une moue qu'il espérait claire. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en retira un morceau de papier qu'elle déplia soigneusement.

\- Tiens, c'est de la Grande Camomille, annonça-t-elle avec fierté. Elle dilate les vaisseaux sanguins et soulage les migraines.

Il regarda le contenu perplexe. C'était des fleurs séchés qui ressemblaient effectivement à des camomilles. Il fut pris d'un doute affreux. Et si elle avait été envoyé du futur pour le tuer, le tuer avant qu'ils ne puisse commettre ses méfaits ? Il trouvait cette idée capillotracté, digne d'un mauvais livre de polar magique mais tout était plausible après tout, n'était-elle pas devant lui en ce moment même ?

Elle prit une des fleurs séchées et la mit dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler, comme si elle avait lu ses doutes dans son esprit et cherchait à le rassurer.

\- J'en ai toujours un peu sur moi, c'était ma mère qui m'en avais parlé quand j'étais petite, je n'aime pas avoir mal à la tête.

\- Tu es sujette au migraine ? Se renseigna-t-il.

\- Non, dit-elle avec hardiesse.

Il ne sut pas très bien pourquoi il réagit ainsi, peut-être que sa présence adoucissait son caractère mais face à l'absurdité de son raisonnement, il éclata de rire renversant son corps contre le dossier du canapé. Elle était si rafraîchissante !

\- Tu n'en veux pas alors ? Quémanda-t-elle à nouveau, les yeux brillants de joie de l'avoir vu rire sans chercher pourtant à en y comprendre la raison pour autant. Comme si tout se suffisait à lui-même à travers les yeux de Luna.

\- Si, dit-il en prenant quelques fleurs séchés entre ses doigts.

\- N'en prends pas autant ! S'exclama-t-elle en fondant sur lui et lui arrachant presque des mains trois boutons de fleurs ne lui en laissant que deux dans sa paume. Ce fut alors la deuxième fois qu'ils se touchèrent et Tom, ne se scandalisa pas que quelqu'un se permettre un tel geste de familiarité – personne n'aurait jamais osé dans le château – et observa la douceur étrange de sa peau, tout autant venu d'ailleurs que son hôtesse. Elle était toujours froide. Mais elle s'était déjà retirée et rangeait avec précaution les plantes. Il les avala alors et tendit sa baguette sur elle.

\- Tu es gelée, expliqua-t-il.

La seconde d'après, Luna sentit une chaleur se répandre le long de ses paumes remontant au fil de ses doigts. Et lui s'interrogea, perplexe, sur le geste qu'il venait d'effectuer. Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ? Cela lui ressemblait bien peu. Elle palpa sa joue et eut un sourire joyeux constatant le feu de son touché.

\- Merci Tom, déclara-t-elle avec une sincérité si intense qu'il en fut une fois de plus décontenancé.

Les gens ne se remerciaient la plupart du temps que de façon machinale. Les « mercis » sincères, qui venaient du fond du cœur, n'étaient que pour les services rendus exceptionnels. Pourtant, elle le remerciait comme s'il venait d'anéantir toux ceux qui lui menait la vie dure. Toujours aussi perplexe face à son propre comportement, cherchant une explication logique, il observa la jeune femme sous un jour nouveau.

Il examina attentivement son sourire, comme si s'affichait sous ses yeux un tableau à l'aspect rare et inédit. Il trouva son sourire charmant et la trouvait belle mais avec ses radis aux oreilles. Il lui arrivait parfois de trouver une fille jolie, esthétiquement certaines étaient parfaites dont une ou deux qu'il avait séduit à Poudlard. Mais chez Luna un feu intérieur, une grâce propre à elle exsudait et sublimait son physique harmonieux la rendant particulière, plus atypique que les autres belles filles. Il eut un petit rire nerveux quand il comprit qu'elle le charmait, d'où la cause de son propre comportement. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été ainsi avec ses anciennes conquêtes.

\- Tu sais, commença-t-elle le coupant dans sa réflexion, je ne suis pas stupide. C'est juste que je préfère voir le meilleur chez quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une préférence puisque je le fais sans y réfléchir, de façon naturelle. Je vois toujours ce qu'il se cache derrière un visage ou un sourire de façade. Derrières des actes dont toi tu ne vois que la malveillance, moi je vois ce qui motive ces comportements. Par exemple, je sais ce que sont deux filles de cinquième année de ma maison qui ont caché mes affaires. Il y en a une qui fait car elle déteste ma façon d'être qu'elle qualifie de « folle » selon ses dires car ça lui rappelle sa mère qui à cause d'une maladie mentale ne s'est jamais occupée d'elle. Elle est simplement triste, vois-tu ? J'ai essayé dans le passé de me montrer avenante avec elle pour réchauffer son cœur mais parfois les gens ne sont juste pas prêts. Et la seconde fille est sa meilleure amie qui souffre d'un sérieux complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis d'elle alors elle fait tout ce qu'elle lui dit de faire même si elle ne me porte aucun grief.  
Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux avoir de ressentiment car en fait elles n'en ont pas vraiment après moi mais avec leur propre démon intérieur, comme chacun de nous.

Il était estomaqué. Il l'avait écouté débiter son discours, ahuri par l'intelligence de Luna. Elle n'avait pas été envoyé à Serdaigle pour rien ! Elle avait donc derrière ses allures d'égarement total et un intérêt de surface au monde qui l'entourait un sens d'observation vif et profond. Elle était maligne, très maligne, bien qu'il ne partageait pas ses opinions et ses conclusions. Elle faisait preuve de bien trop de sagesse bienveillante, ce qui ne pouvait conduire à rien de bon pour elle.

\- Peut-être effectivement, qu'elles ont leur raison de se conduire ainsi, on a tous nos raisons. Pour autant, en attendant c'est toi qui paie et ça c'est injuste puisque tu ne leur as fait aucun tort, dit-il froidement.

\- Oui, c'est injuste, c'est vrai, dit-elle de sa voix cristalline comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais ce genre de choses ne m'atteignent pas, jamais. Le plus difficile pour moi est la solitude que cela engendre.

Il la considéra quelques instants, il la croyait. Elle semblait pure de tout pensée nuisible et de toute trace de duplicité. Elle ressemblait, de par son aspect éthéré et lumineux et sa bonté sans faille, à un ange. Lui qui cernait rapidement les gens, il n'avait jamais connu une personne qui n'avait pas à cacher un morceau de noirceur dans son âme, une chose honteuse à ne jamais ouvrir sous les yeux des autres.

Elle était bien intrigante, elle apportait dans sa vie, avec sa grâce d'oiseau, de la lumière, accolant à chaque objet qu'elle regardait une légèreté qui n'existait pas auparavant. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, haussant les sourcils. Il se sentait incapable de lui faire le moindre mal, il y avait quelque chose à préserver chez elle et il ne voulait rien briser, comme si cela équivaudrait à un point de non-retour si extrême qu'il en serait maudit, comme si la salir apposait à celui qui oserait lui porter la main, le sceau d'une malédiction éternelle.

Il fallait dire que le caractère hautement improbable de ses venues accentuait ce trait de mystère qui l'enveloppait et décharnait définitivement en lui ce qui l'avait constitué jusqu'à présent : dureté et cruauté. De plus, il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de sa vision, comme s'il était le témoin privilégié d'une quelconque révélation céleste.

\- Si ces deux filles étaient devant moi, je leur ferai passer l'envie de te nuire, déclara-t-il avec amertume, les yeux éclairée d'une sombre lueur assassine.

Elle pouffa de rire, éclatant ainsi la bulle de gravité qu'il venait de distiller dans l'air de sa menace. Oui c'était bien cela, elle chassait les ténèbres et de son touché enchantait ce qui l'entourait.

\- Mais non, dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle disparut à nouveau, le laissant seul et interdit. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait la forte sensation d'avoir rêvé, comme si elle n'était que dans sa tête, une simple création qui réchauffait son âme meurtri par une cinglante solitude. Pourtant, il l'avait bien vu, il l'avait touché sans parlé de que son camarade qui l'avait également vu lorsqu'elle s'était cognée à lui dans les couloirs la première qu'ils s'étaient parlés.

Elle était, quelque part, irréelle, pas de son monde, pas de son époque. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il se permettait un comportement humain avec elle... Elle semblait avoir craqué sa seconde peau afin de révéler ce qui considérait comme de la faiblesse : le meilleur de lui-même.

Il souffla, ne sachant comment réagir. Une partie de lui le tançait d'arrêter ce manège ridicule qui ne lui apporterait qu'amollissement de sa personne et a fortiori porterait préjudice à ses plans. Mais il se disait qu'après tout, hormis la détente qu'elle lui assenait et le plaisir qu'elle faisait couler en lui, quel mal pourrait-elle lui faire ?

Puis quand il lui parlait, il ne se sentait tout d'un coup plus seul, après tout elle aussi se sentait à l'écart du monde de par ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle, ce qui était son cas à lui aussi. Il lui faudrait arriver à convenir de rendez-vous avec elle, la voir plus régulièrement si cela était possible. De plus, il voulait vérifier qu'elle venait bien du futur. Son nom de famille était Lovegood, il n'avait qu'à retrouver ses ascendants et y déceler une ressemblance pour vérifier une bonne fois pour toute cette théorie qu'elle ne pouvait par elle-même affirmer.


End file.
